Dragon Ball Mantra Heroes
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: En su desesperación, Trunks pide el deseo de que traiga a alguien poderoso que le ayude, pero ¿Que pasara si ese guerrero no es de este universo? ¿Y si usa una energía mucho mas peligrosa que el Ki? entren y lean si les interesa. Cross entre Asura's Wrath y Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí Ikari no Ryujin listo para mostrarles este nuevo fic que tuve en mente desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Misogi: ¿Vas a decir quién es el prota?**

 **Deadpool: No es obvio Misogi… ¡Es el Chapulín Colorado! - el joven de cabello oscuro se le queda viendo junto a Chichigami como si se hubiera vuelto más loco que antes.**

 **No Dead, no es el Chapulín - le pobre se desanimó en exceso y fue a una esquina - y no diré el nombre del prota hasta el final… hay que dejar el misterio.**

 **Así que comencemos con este nuevo fic:**

 **-** Hola - **personaje hablando.**

 **-** _Hola -_ **personaje pensando.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ \- **personajes comunicándose.**

 **-** [Hola] - **personajes en específico.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: El deseo de Trunks, ¡Una nueva esperanza surge!_

Negro.

De ese color era actualmente todo el cielo, junto a las propias nubes sobre una ciudad que parece más la combinación extraña de varios biomas.

En medio de esa oscuridad, una luz dorada salía de una especie de santuario. Dicha luz provenía de un altar, donde siete objetos, de apariencia esférica no mayor a una palma, brillaban con fuerza.

Sin embargo, eso pasaba a segundo plano con respecto a lo que salía de aquel brillo… un ser reptiliano, extremadamente largo, siendo casi imposible de medir, y delgado, con pequeñas patas y manos. Ambas con apariencia de garras. Tenía los ojos rojos al completo, dos largos bigotes y sus escamas del lado exterior eran verdes, mientras que su parte interna era de color crema.

Era en simples palabras un dragón de apariencia oriental ridículamente largo.

Cerca de él, se encontraba alguien, aunque este era muchísimo más pequeño que el dragón.

Dicha persona era un joven de tal vez 29 años y tenía el cabello color lila claro, cortado en un curioso corte con similitud a uno de tazón. Sus ojos son azules y tiene una mirada seria. Sus ropas consisten en un abrigo negro sobre un torso verde, con un pantalón de artes marciales del mismo color, y botas y guantes de color naranja. Lleva una espada de doble filo envainada en su espalda.

-[Has reunido las 7 Esferas del Dragón… dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo?] - la voz del dragón era grave, y denotaba un increíble poder… capaz de cumplir lo dicho.

-¡Quiero un aliado poderoso! ¡Alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para ayudarnos a proteger el tiempo! - el joven grito su deseo, con la desesperación filtrada en su voz… estos nuevos Time Breakers no la hacían fácil para él y los demás el arreglar las paradojas que creaban.

Sumado al hecho de que podrían ser más poderosos que incluso el, era necesario un aliado. Por eso reunió las legendarias 7 Esferas del Dragón y convoco a Shenlong, el dragón que concede deseos.

El dragón legendario medito el deseo de Trunks, verificando que este no superaba sus capacidades impuestas por el poder de su creador.

-Tu deseo será concedido - declaro mientras sus ojos rojos brillaron con fuerza.

Pero antes de que hiciera algo, en menos de un micro segundo, su mente fue transportada a un espacio negro, donde tres seres lo esperaban.

-Listo Zeno-Samas - declaro un sujeto de piel celeste, con cabello blanco y ojos lilas, con una aureola en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Parece un joven muchacho de baja estatura, aunque su voz dice lo contrario, y usa un sencillo traje azul verdoso con hombreras, un triángulo naranja en el pecho y un cinturón rojo con el kanji de Sumo Sacerdote - La mente de Shenlong está conectada a este espacio donde nos encontramos - declaro mientras sostenía un báculo blanco con una esfera negra en la punta dentro de un circulo.

-Hmm - dijeron dos voces exactamente iguales. Dichas voces vinieron de dos seres humanoides de muy baja estatura teniendo una cabeza con forma ovalada, tienen secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, no poseen nariz alguna. Visten una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su torso posee una vestimenta con los dos Kanji de 'todo' (uno de ellos invertido para solo darle significado al Kanji 'rey') y tacones rosas con medias doradas, por último sus dos orejas son como la mitad de una esfera con una parte plana de color gris.

-[Z-Z-Z-Zeno-sama] - susurro sorprendido el dragón… y sudando la gota gorda.

Enfrente de él se encontraban la autoridad, o autoridades, más poderosas de los 12 universos… o 4, dependiendo de la línea temporal y del multiverso que rigen.

-Escuchamos curiosos el deseo de ese chico - dijo el Zeno-sama de la izquierda.

-Y como estamos aburridos, decidimos darles a alguien - declaro el de la derecha.

En medio de ambos, apareció una figura desconocida.

-Toma - dijo en Zeno-sama de la derecha extendiéndole una máscara.

-Sí, toma - dijo el Zeno-sama de la izquierda dándole una túnica grande.

La figura se puso la máscara y la túnica, no sin antes dar un agradecimiento a los dos seres todopoderosos.

-[S-S-Si me permiten, Zeno-samas… ¿Por qué lo ayudan al joven que me invoco?] - pregunto Shenlong con respeto y curiosidad en su voz.

-Como dijimos, estábamos aburridos y vimos esto interesante y divertido - declararon ambos a la vez.

El dragón no cuestionaría eso… Zeno-sama era conocido como alguien que solo sigue lo que le interesa… esa era la razón porque en un torneo interdimensional del pasado no hiso caso a las reglas que el Sumo Sacerdote explico, ya que lo que pasaba era divertido.

-[¿Y por qué la túnica y mascara?]

-Haces demasiadas preguntas - por un segundo, la mirada de ambos Reyes de Todo se volvió sombría, poniendo pálido al dragón - Pero como estamos de buen humor, te diremos que es para generar misterio - una gota estilo anime apareció en la nuca, si tenía, del dragón ante tal actitud infantil… pero bueno, así era Zeno-sama.

El dragón giro su vista a la figura cubierta por la túnica negra, que de paso era tan grande que podría pelear sin que se revele algo de él.

-[¿Estás listo?] - pregunto antes de recibir un asentimiento de la figura, mientras saludaba con su mano a los Zeno-samas y al Sumo Sacerdote.

Un dato curioso, debido al lugar y a esa ropa, Shenlong no tenía ni idea de su género.

Cuando sus ojos brillaron, una luz envolvió a la figura antes de desaparecer, mientras que el dragón se desvanecía, prueba de que su mente volvía a su cuerpo.

-¿Están seguros, Zeno-samas? - pregunto el Sumo Sacerdote al lado de sus dos jefes, pero lejos de haber duda en su voz, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Hmm - ambos asintieron - Estamos seguros que se divertirá… además ya durmió demasiado - los tres desaparecieron de aquel espacio negro, regresando a su palacio.

 **Santuario de invocación:**

La conversación entre Shenlong y los Zeno-samas duro solo un segundo en donde fue invocada. Trunks estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada de aquel guerrero que podría ayudarlo.

De repente, una luz aparece en medio de Trunks y Shenlong. Esta luz comenzó a descender hasta tocar el suelo, donde comenzó a desaparecer revelando a la persona que traía.

Trunks vio confundido a la persona… le parecía extraño que llevara una enorme túnica negra, con una máscara dorada con raros símbolos que cubría la parte superior de su cara, mientras que una mascarilla robótica cubría la parte baja de su cara. El resto de su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha que venía con la túnica.

-[Tu deseo se ha cumplido. Hasta luego] - se despidió Shenlong antes de brillar y entrar en las esferas en el altar.

Las esferas se elevaron al cielo mientras giraban, hasta alcanzar cierta altura donde se juntaron y luego salieron disparadas en direcciones diferentes, provocando que el cielo cambie de negro a celeste con nubes blancas.

La mirada de Trunks volvió hacia el recién invocado compañero, viendo como este miraba el lugar aparentemente por el movimiento de su cabeza… no sabía si su mirada era de curiosidad, por ser un lugar desconocido, o melancolía, en caso de que a quien haya invocado Shenlong venga del futuro… eso ultimo era una locura, pero ha visto lo suficiente como para saber que era una posibilidad.

-Hola - la voz de Trunks llamo la atención del sujeto mientras la mano del pelilila iba a su espada - Lamento si esto es repentino, pero debo ver si tienes lo necesario - en menos de un parpadeo, Trunks ya estaba frente al sujeto, dejando caer su espada en un tajo diagonal.

La espada fue detenida por lo que aparentemente es el brazo del sujeto… Trunks tenía que admitir que le sujeto era muy duro, ni siquiera sintió un mínimo corte.

Con un movimiento de su brazo, aparto la espada de Trunks, para después tratar de asestar un golpe con su otro brazo aparentemente… la palabra "tratar" fue correcta, ya que Trunks emprendió un ligero vuelo alejándose a tiempo del sujeto.

Trunks voló aún más rápido hacia el sujeto, buscando conectar un corte con su espada… pero aun así, el sujeto misterioso logro esquivar fácilmente el ataque.

El sujeto lanzo lo que aparentemente era una patada hacia Trunks, pero este la bloqueo con su propia patada… el solo bloquearla le causo dolor en su pierna usada.

Usando su espada, hace un tajo ascendente que por poco le da al sujeto, pero este logra retroceder lo suficiente para esquivar por poco el filo… pero no esquivo el gancho de Trunks, que le dio en su quijada y lo elevo un poco en el aire.

El segundo que estuvo en el aire fue aprovechado por Trunks, quien cargo ki en su mano y lo libero - HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA - el ki salió liberado como una ráfaga que se expandía… contra alguien a distancia no servía, por lo que solo servía con quienes estaban cerca.

Pero el sujeto logro ver el ataque, y sin que Trunks lo viera, este desapareció en un flash de varios colores.

Cuando la ráfaga termino luego de unos segundos, Trunks vio muy alarmado como no había rastro del sujeto invocado… por un segundo pensó que se dejó llevar y se le paso seriamente la mano.

En eso, sus instintos mejorados por las constantes batallas le advirtieron de algo, pero no pudo responder a tiempo.

Una patada se estrelló contra su costado izquierdo, fracturando su brazo y dos costillas, mandándolo de paso contra una de las columnas del santuario, la cual logro pararlo. Su espada quedó cerca de él, tirada debido al dolor.

Trunks apretó los dientes ante el dolor producido por el golpe del sujeto… si bien estaba sorprendido y curioso por cómo fue que apareció atrás de él, además porque no sentía un ki salir de él, tenía otra cosa en que centrar su atención.

Con su brazo sano, saco de un bolsillo una semilla de un color verde… aun con dolor, la llevo a su boca y la mastico. Era una suerte que ahora se podían producir Semillas Senzu (o del Ermitaño) en grandes cantidades, aunque salían un ojo de la cara.

Su brazo y costillas se curaron de inmediato, e incluso sintió un leve aumento en su propio poder gracias a sus células Saiyajins… miro al sujeto que se había quedado esperando a que se curara por lo que podía ver.

-Creo que ya confirme lo que necesitaba - Trunks tomo su espada y la arrojo al aire - Eres muy hábil, fuerte, y si bien no me transformé en Super Saiyajin, me diste buena pelea y de seguro que podrías más - la espada giraba en el aire mientras Trunks hablaba y se inclinaba un poco - Lamento si es tarde, pero te doy la bienvenida a Toki Toki City - la espada cayo justo en la funda, para que después Trunks se enderezara - Mi nombre es Trunks Brief, soy uno de los líderes de los Patrulleros del Tiempo… espero contar con tu ayuda.

Los segundos pasaron mientras Trunks esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, pero por dentro de moría de los nervios… puede que se haya pasado un poco con la prueba.

-Si me encuentro con sujetos como tú, entonces cuenta conmigo - declaro el sujeto con… ¿Una voz distorsionada?

De seguro era por la mascarilla que llevaba, la cual logro agrietarse un poco gracias a su golpe.

Trunks extendió la mano abierta, para que el sujeto hiciera un apretón en confirmación de su declaración… aunque la túnica seguía cubriendo todo, incluso la mano.

-Eto, ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? - el sujeto asintió - ¿Por qué llevas eso? - pregunto Trunks con una gota estilo anime.

-Un amigo me dijo que me lo deje para generar "misterio" - revelo el sujeto, logrando que la gota de Trunks creciera tres veces más.

Trunks dejo eso de lado para centrarse en otra cosa - ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad y te la muestro? - propuso este recibiendo el asentimiento del sujeto.

Ambos bajaron por la escalera que había en el santuario, llegando a una meseta aparentemente debido al pasto verde de la zona, revelando que el santuario se encontraba en una formación rocosa de gran tamaño.

En la meseta, el sujeto pudo ver como el lugar era una especie de combinación de diferentes lugares con biomas diferentes… había uno con pasto más azul, con casas de una peculiar forma y árboles que no había visto, y valla que vio demasiado.

Cerca había un desierto, también una cascada, unas cuantas montañas, un bosque de bambú, una gran ciudad con escuela incluida, una especie de plaza donde iban muchas personas, y muchas cosas más.

Pero lo que si llamo su atención, fueron dos puntos acercándose a máxima velocidad desde el cielo…

-¡Trunks! - dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina, gritaron a la vez que se acercaban.

El mencionado se giró… solo para recibir el impacto de dos proyectiles negros que lo arrastraron unos cuantos metros. Al sujeto le salió una cómica gota en la nuca.

-[Jajajajajaja, eso fue divertido] - dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- _Eso no te lo puedo negar_ \- el sujeto misterioso se acercó al derribado Trunks, quien logro sacarse de encima a los dos proyectiles que le impactaron.

-¡Trunks, ¿Estas bien?! - grito la que era un niño no mayor de 14 años con ojos negros, de cabello negro levantado pero inclinado a la izquierda. Usaba una camisa amarilla debajo de gi de artes marciales de color rojo carmesí, con un cinturón celeste, medias amarillas y unas botas negras con detalles blancos. También tenía una cola de mono.

-¡Sentimos tu ki elevarse! - grito la que era una niña de la misma edad y con ojos negros, con el cabello negro largo, atado con una cola de caballo con un listón rojo. Usaba las mismas ropas que el mencionado anteriormente, pero las suyas dejaban el vientre expuesto. Ella también tenía una cola de mono.

-Beat, Note, por favor… no puedo respirar - se quejó Trunks revelando los nombres de ambos, y el hecho de que lo apretaban demasiado.

-¡Perdón! - gritaron ambos soltándolo y parándose, ayudándolo de paso.

-Gracias.

-Pero, ¿Por qué elevaste tu ki? - pregunto curioso el niño.

-Bueno, tenía que probar a nuestro nuevo recluta - dijo Trunks con una sonrisa señalando detrás de los pequeños.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente de vergüenza por no notar al nuevo recluta que Trunks llamo por la Esferas del Dragón… se giraron, solo para que se pusieran pálidos al ver al alto sujeto cubierto por la túnica negra que usaba mascara y mascarilla.

-¡Kya! - gritaron ambos escondiéndose detrás de Trunks, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a este y una gota estilo anime al sujeto.

-Perdónalos… serán patrulleros pero siguen siendo niños - dijo Trunks rascándose la nuca.

-¿Son patrulleros? - la voz distorsionada solo asusto más a ambos - ¿No son demasiado jóvenes para serlo? - pero esa pregunta saco a relucir el coraje, o estupidez, que tenían ambos.

-¡Hey, ¿recién llegas y ya nos criticas de esa forma?! - grito la niña saliendo de detrás de Trunks enojada, elevando su ki en el proceso.

-¡Si, y para que lo sepas, a nuestra edad ya podemos llegar al Super Saiyajin 3! - grito el niño elevando de igual manera su ki.

-¿Qué mierda es un Super Saiyajin? - la pregunta del sujeto dejo descolocados a los tres… Trunks al menos esperaba que el sujeto que Shenlong trajo supiera por lo menos algunas cosas de este mundo.

-¡¿No sabes que es un Super Saiyajin?! - el grito del niño de seguro llego hasta la escuela - ¡Ahora el gran Beat y la increíble Note te enseñaran él por qué los Saiyajins son considerados los más poderosos! - luego de haber revelado que el niño se llamaba Beat y la niña Note, ambos se alejaron un poco de el pelilila y el sujeto misterioso.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh - ambos gritaban en un tono bajo mientras el aura a su alrededor se hacía visible de un color blanco, mientras las piedras y algunos pedazos del suelo se elevaban - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - el aura de ambos se volvió dorada, cubriéndolos por completo y generando una luz que cegaría a cualquiera, menos a los dos que estaban ahí.

Cuando la luz desapareció, revelo el cambio en ambos adolecentes… el cabello de ambos se había cambiado de negro a rubio, con un estilo erizado… el cabello de Beat se enderezo mientras que el de Note permaneció como estaba gracias a la cola de caballo. Los ojos de ambos se habían vuelto azul verdoso, tanto el iris como la pupila, la musculatura de ambos aumento un poco. U naura dorada cubría a cada uno, mientras las piedras se elevaban lentamente.

-[Eso se parece a…] - dijo la voz en su cabeza.

- _Lo sé_ _ **-**_ contesto el sujeto. Sentía como esa simple transformación había generado un aumento en el poder de ambos, y se notaba que lo controlaban - ¿No sabía que el teñirse fuera una moda nueva entre los mocosos? - el chiste del sujeto no les cayó bien a los dos más jóvenes, que como cualquier persona de su edad en un estado donde son más agresivos actuaron como era debido.

PUM

Ambos habían salidos disparados y en menos de un segundo, más rápido que Tunks, estaban por conectar un golpe y una patada contra en sujeto, pero este detuvo ambos con lo que parecían ser sus manos, ya que la túnica no dejaba ver que era… sí que mantenía el elemento "misterio"

-¡¿Pero qué?! - ambos se alejaron sorprendidos por lo que llegaron a sentir - _¡Lo paro con un solo dedo!_ \- aun con la túnica, ambos sintieron como sus golpes eran detenidos fácilmente con el dedo del sujeto.

-Sí, su poder aumento, aunque parece que se dejan enojar más fácilmente, lo que ya es decir mucho - ambos odian jurar que el sujeto tenía una sonrisa burlona, si conocieran su cara.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el sujeto, lanzando combos de patadas y golpes, pero esta vez el sujeto no los detenía, simplemente los esquivaba.

-Vamos, ¿eso es todo? - en realidad esa pregunta no iba con forma de burla, simplemente quería saber si se podían hacer más fuertes, después de todo declararon poder llegar a un nivel tres de esta transformación.

Sin embargo, los dos Super Saiyajins no lo percibieron de esa manera.

Apretaron los dientes, para que luego ambos gritaran - AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH - logrando que el aura aumente, sus cabellos se erizaban aún más y unos rayos azules los rodearas a ambos.

El sujeto pudo sentir como los golpes iban aumentando en fuerza y velocidad.

- _Aumentaron de nuevo…_

 _-_ [Te dije que no te contuvieras en exceso]

- _Vamos… quiero que tengan una mínima oportunidad de golpearme_ \- la conversación mental se detuvo cuando ambos niños dieron dos patadas que impactaron en el sujeto, arrastrándolo dos metros.

Su conversación lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que ambos tenían sus manos detrás de ellos, con las palmas mirándose, mientras una esfera de energía se formaba entre las palmas de ambos.

-¡[KameHameHa]! - ambos gritaron a la vez, apuntando al sujeto con las palmas abiertas, liberando la energía en forma de un gran rayo de ki. Ambos rayos se combinaron y al estar tan cerca, engulleron al sujeto.

Trunks en circunstancias normales habría intervenido cuando esos dos se transformaron de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo hiso… el breve intercambio de golpes que se dieron le bastó para saber que el sujeto no recibió ese ataque, prueba de ello fue cuando reapareció en un flash de varios colores detrás de los niños.

Ambos se dieron vuelta rápidamente al sentir una presencia detrás de ellos… solo para recibir un golpe leve de un dedo del sujeto.

-¡Hey, si hubieran estado luchando con otro lo hubieran matado! ¡Aprendan a medirse! - les recrimino este como un padre a sus hijos, o como un maestro a sus alumnos.

Trunks reprimió lo más que pudo su risa cuando Note y Beat desactivaron el Super Saiyajin 2 y se frotaron la frente, haciendo un puchero cada uno.

Ambos tenían una extraña línea de pensamiento desde que el reapareció a lado de ellos. Ninguno de los dos pudo sentir ki viniendo de él, lo que no solo no los dejaba saber su nivel de poder, sino que era extremadamente raro dado que todo guerrero tiene ki.

-¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar con su brazos aparentemente cruzados debajo de su túnica.

-Lo sentimos - dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza, rendidos a tener que disculparse con el sujeto… no podían verle los ojos, pero sentían la mirada dura de él.

-Jejeje, así está mejor - ambos se quedaron extrañados cuando este acaricio sus cabezas… aunque fue con la túnica entre sus manos y las cabezas de ambos.

Trunks vio divertido la interacción del trio, eran pocas las veces que alguien podía hacer que esos dos saiyajins pusieran unas caras avergonzadas, ya que eran pocos los que se atrevían a plantarles cara para su corta edad… aunque hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

- _Esa risa… se parecía a la del señor Goku -_ pensó el pelilila algo curioso… dándose cuenta recién sobre algo que nunca pregunto, ya que el sujeto había dicho algo de mantener el secreto, pero su curiosidad le ganaba.

-Disculpa - los tres se voltearon a ver a Trunks acercarse a ellos - Pero me ha ganado la curiosidad, ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres? - la pregunta capto la curiosidad de los dos más jóvenes.

El sujeto simplemente se encogió de hombros… nunca fue su idea el usar esto ni "mantener el misterio", pero como fue sugerencia de un buen amigo, lo hiso… pero no le gustó mucho el hacerlo, además de que la túnica y la mascarilla le molestaba.

-No hay problema… mi nombre es…

BIP BIP BIP BIP

La respuesta inconclusa, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar estridentemente… dicha alarma venia de la muñeca derecha de Trunks donde había una especie de reloj

-¡Hay una alteración en el tiempo! - grito este emprendiendo vuelo, saliendo despegado como un misil, volando en una dirección especifica.

Beat y Note se apuraron en seguirlo, haciendo lo mismo que Trunks y en pocos segundos alcanzándolo.

El sujeto simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

- _¿A dónde irán?_

-[No se… tal vez a ese extraño portal que brilla como un arcoíris] - señalo de forma obvia la voz en su cabeza.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver que en la plaza había un arco que te llevaba a un camino por el cual llegabas al mencionado portal.

-[¿Y? ¿No vas a volar?]

- _Prefiero hacerlo a la antigua…_

Mientras, en el cielo Note y Beat alcanzaron a Trunks.

-¡¿Es seria?! - pregunto Note.

-¡No tienes idea! - señalo el pelilila… su dispositivo similar a un reloj le advertía sobre los cambios en el tiempo y los calificaba en rangos… este era nivel A+.

-¡Hey, ¿Y cómo vendrá el nuevo?! - los ojos de Trunks se abrieron al recordar que se había olvidado del nuevo recluta.

-¡Mierda, voy a…! - lo que sea que decía quedo en el pasado cuando un borrón cayó en picada en frente de la puerta al Nido del Tiempo.

Los tres bajaron rápido, solo para ver que el borrón resultó ser el nuevo recluta…

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?! - grito Note sorprendida… no esperaba que volara tan rápido.

-Solo salte - esa respuesta desencajo a los tres, y a los que estaban cerca del portal.

-Eso era una locura, hay varios kilómetros entre el lugar donde estaban y la puerta, aunque ha visto cosas más imposibles, así que lo dejo de lado en favor de centrarse en su misión.

-Bueno, después hablaremos de como saltaste tanto, ahora tengo tu primera misión - Los tres corrieron hacia el portal. Entraron Beat y Note pero Trunks se detuvo y se giró para ver al sujeto con una sonrisa - Si quieres diversión, entonces ven - una frase simple, y muy mal interpretable, pero si sabía algo… es que a los sujetos fuertes le gusta pelear con otros.

El sujeto se quedó viendo unos segundos el portal… no es que desconfiara del pelilila, solo que estaba meditando si entrar ahora o explorar un poco la ciudad…

-Al diablo - sin perder tiempo, el sujeto entro en el portal arcoíris.

 **Nido del tiempo:**

Al cruzar el portal, la luz cegó temporalmente al sujeto, pero al disolverse, pudo ver el otro lado… era un amplio espacio verde, con un lago a un costado donde había una islita con una jaula para aves, una casa con forma semiesférica en el lado contrario, pero que los alrededores estaban llenos de chatarra. Un camino de piedra guiaba a una especie de edificio similar a un templo con un enorme árbol en el medio del mismo, de color blanco con detalles morados. Ahí podía sentir las presencias de Trunks, Note y Beat.

Algo curioso fue ver que todo parecía estar dentro de una jaula de pájaros gigante.

Se apresuró a llegar, encontrándose al entrar con una enorme sala circular, con una mesa circular en el medio, y en la pared había varias ventanas negras. Los tres patrulleros del tiempo se encontraban viendo un pergamino extendido que liberaba un aura morada oscura.

El sujeto se acerca para ver qué ocurre, viendo como el pergamino proyectaba un video.

 **Proyección:**

Un sujeto de cabello largo y erizado de color negro, con una extraña armadura y una especie de lente verde en el ojo, está siendo sujetado por otro de cabello igual negro pero alborotado y no largo, que usaba un gi de combate de artes marciales de color rojo.

-¡Hazlo Piccolo! - grito el pelinegro que sujetaba al otro.

El llamado Piccolo, una especie de alíen aparentemente de piel verde con algunas zonas que eran rosadas, como si mostrara los músculos, con dos antenas en su frente, sin cabello, que usaba un gi de artes marciales morado y no tenía un brazo, se encontraba concentrando energía en sus dedos índice y medio que estaban justo en su frente.

-¡[Makankosappo]! - los dedos de Piccolo fueron al frente, liberando un disparo de energía, con un circulo rodeando el disparo central cada medio metro.

El disparo iba en dirección a ambos pelinegros, pero antes de que lograra impactar, los ojos del dujeto de cabello negro largo y erizado se volvieron rojos por completo, además de ser cubierto por un aura oscura.

Eso le dio un aumento de poder para poder escapar del agarre y esquivar la técnica, siendo recibida solamente por el otro pelinegro, siendo atravesado por esta técnica y matándolo en el acto.

-¡HA! - el pelinegro de armadura disparó una esfera de energía morada que impacto en el alien de piel verde, generando una explosión que lo mato -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Fin de la proyección:**

 **-** No… - susurro Trunks sorprendido.

-¡Mierda, eso cambia mucho! - la chica le dio un golpe a Beat por decir una grosería, pero estaba de acuerdo con él.

El evento en cuestión es el inicio de lo que fueron los eventos posteriores… el cambio que hicieron podría alterar toda la historia como se conoce.

Trunks estaba listo para enviar a Beat y Note, pero se detuvo al pensar en el sujeto nuevo… sabía bien que este cambio tenía que ser resuelto urgentemente, pero Raditz no era un enemigo especialmente fuerte, era de hecho débil, por lo que le servía como prueba para ver que tan bien lo hace le nuevo.

Tomando el rollo cerrado de nuevo, se dio vuelta para encarar al sujeto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí… le extendió el pergamino - Esta anomalía será buena para que resuelvas… no es difícil de vencer a este sujeto, pero lo que debes hacer es entretenerlo y debilitarlo para que el señor Goku y el señor Piccolo puedan eliminarlo - declaró Trunks mientras el sujeto tomo el pergamino.

-¿Y quiénes son quienes?

-El de cabello negro alborotado es el señor Goku, el alíen de piel verde es el señor Piccolo y el ultimo es Raditz - explico Note entendiendo el plan de Trunks… claro que Beat no lo entendió y sol ose quedo murmurando algo sobre que iba a hacerlo mal.

-Recuerda, solo entretenlo y debilítalo lo suficiente para que los ostros dos hagan el resto - el sujeto asintió - Ahora, para viajar simplemente piensa en la escena que acabas de presenciar y el pergamino hará el resto.

Asintiendo a las instrucciones de Trunks, el sujeto recordó la escena… inmediatamente, una luz lo cubrió mientras cuadrados lo rodeaban y giraban.

 **Año 761:**

El llamado Raditz tenía a Goku en el suelo, presionando su pecho con su pie mientras se reia… hasta que su rastreador capto un aumento de poder que venía de detrás de él.

Girándose, se topó con un niño, con una túnica amarilla con un kanji y un vestido verde de una pieza con mangas amarillas. Su cabello era negro como sus ojos furiosos y largo, además de que tenía una cola de mono.

-¡Deja a mi papa! - rugió el niño liberando un sorprendente nivel de poder para su edad según el rastreador de Raditz.

El niño salió disparado envuelto en una capa de energía, con un objetivo… Raditz.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Raditz se volvieron rojos y el aura oscura lo cubrió, logrando que esquivara a tiempo el golpe, dejando pasar de largo al niño.

-¡HA! - Raditz lanzo una esfera de ki al niño.

BOOM

Goku vio atónito la muerte de su hijo, girando para ver con furia a Raditz. Este solo vio con una sonrisa lo que hiso, hasta que su rastreador volvió a sonar y presto atención a la nube de polvo.

Esta se fue despejando, dejando ver como el pequeño había sido protegido por un sujeto envuelto en una túnica negra con una máscara.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! - exigió saber Raditz… su rastreador no podía medir su poder, de seguro se averió por el aumento de poder del niño.

-Nadie, solo un sujeto que paseaba casualmente por ahí - se burló en sujeto con voz distorsionada, aumentando el enojo de Raditz.

-No sé para qué pregunto si no importa, ¡si igual morirás! - Raditz volvió a lanzar aquella esfera de energía… pero el sujeto la desvió con lo que pareció ser un movimiento de su mano, ya que la túnica no dejo ver que era.

El sujeto apareció en frente de Raditz, golpeándolo levemente, lo suficiente como para alejarlo de Goku. Raditz sintió el dolor del golpe, pero aun así se lanzó y comenzó un combo de patadas y golpes, los cuales el sujeto esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡Ya deja de moverte! - grito Raditz dominado por la furia de ser humillado por este extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Muy rápido para ti? Pero si esto es lo más lento que puedo ir - las burlas del sujeto misterioso solo enfurecieron más a Raditz.

De mientras, Goku se levantaba del suelo. El cuerpo le dolía debido a los golpes de su hermano, pero aun podía pelear.

-¿Es amigo tuyo? - pregunto Piccolo acercándosele… había visto todo, desde que Gohan se lanzó contra Raditz, la llegada del sujeto y el como este parece estar humillándolo sin la necesidad de atacar.

-No… pero me alegro de que haya aparecido - Goku lanzo una mirada discreta a donde estaba su hijo… se alegraba de que ese sujeto hubiera aparecido para salvarlo - Sin embargo, no podemos dejarle toda la lucha a el… esta es nuestra pelea, y tengo un plan para terminarla - Piccolo solo se le quedo viendo… normalmente sus planes son una maniobra suicida, pero siempre resultan.

El sujeto seguía esquivando los golpes de Raditz con mucha facilidad… aun con esa aura oscura que aumentaba sus poderes, no representaba amenaza alguna.

El saiyajin no pensaba igual… su ira solo aumentaba mientras veía como este extraño seguía esquivando sus ataques con esa facilidad. Incluso la idea de que espere a la luna llena o cree una para transformarse en Ohzaru rondaba mucho su mente.

- _"Sabes que debes golpearlo para debilitarlo, ¿verdad?"_ \- la voz de Beat apareció en su cabeza, algo que desconcertó al sujeto pero que no lo distrajo de su pelea.

- _"Te estamos hablando por medio de la Bóveda del Tiempo… y lo que dijo Beat es cierto, debes golpearlo para que se debilite"_ \- informo Trunks esta vez.

-[Pensé que dijeron que lo debilitaras, no que lo mataras] - se burló la voz en su cabeza.

Sin hacerle caso, el sujeto esquivo una izquierda de Raditz, después se agacho para esquivar una patada giratoria… y después lanzo un gancho que encajo en la quijada.

Raditz salió despedido unos metros al aire, cayendo después fuertemente en el suelo, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

- _¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Senti como si un meteoro me hubiera impactado… o un golpe del Señor Freezer_ \- pensó alarmado Raditz.

-¿Qué paso? Te hacías el más grande de todos y de un golpe de derribe - el sujeto seguía burlándose de Raditz… pero no sin un motivo.

El saiyajin con cola se levantó, listo para lanzarse de nuevo contra el sujeto, pero se encontró con que no podía moverse. Unos brazos habían pasado por debajo de sus hombros, sujetándolos mientras ambas manos se aferraban detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿Ka-Kakaroto?! - grito Raditz al ver que era Goku quien lo estaba sujetando.

-¡Ahora, Piccolo! - grito Goku.

En frente de ambos, pero a varios metros, se encontraba Piccolo cargando su ataque. Viendo lo que podría pasar, le sujeto estaba listo para intervenir.

- _"espera, no hagas nada"_ \- ordeno Trunks deteniéndolo.

- _"¿Pero por qué?"_ \- pregunto el sujeto.

- _"Esto tiene que pasar… el ataque del señor Piccolo matara a ambos, el señor Goku ira a entrenar con Kaio-sama y lo revivirán en un año"_ \- informo Trunks, deteniendo definitivamente al sujeto.

La mirada de Raditz se volvió de terror, cuando vio los números registrados por su rastreador… lo superaban por mucho.

-¡[Makankosappo]! - el ataque fue liberado, siguiendo su ataque hasta impactar con ambos, atravesándolos sin problemas.

Los dos hermanos caen al suelo, ambos a punto de morir.

Piccolo se iba acercando, hasta que recordó a aquel sujeto misterioso que los ayudo… como hijo del Rey Demonio, debería ignorarlo pero estar atento a este sujeto, pero su honor como guerrero le hacía tener que agradecerle por ayudarlos.

Sin embargo, no lo encontró por ningún lado… ahora que lo pensaba, no podía sentir su ki, ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

En el cielo, el sujeto estaba levitando mientras veía a Piccolo acercándose a los dos saiyajins caídos.

- _"Bueno, anomalía corregida, puedes…"_

 _-"Esperen… siento una energía viniendo de ahí, y es grande, muy grande"_ \- el sujeto el sujeto salió volando hacia donde sentía la energía, ante las sugerencias de Trunks de que esperara a que el valla.

El sujeto siguió volando hasta llegar a una zona desértica, llena de formaciones rocosas altas… un lugar perfecto para pelear.

El sujeto descendió cuando diviso a una persona parada con los brazos cruzados… aunque llamarlo persona era incorrecto. Su piel era azul, mientras poseía partes de una armadura que casi lo cubrían por completo, ya que dejaban la zona de los brazos, abdomen y cara descubiertos. La armadura que cubría su pecho y espalda superior, así como los hombros, los muslos y los pies era de un color verde oscuro, mientras que el que cubría sus antebrazos y pantorrillas era negro. Tenía una cola del mismo color de su piel y tenía un casco de color verde oscuro, con cuernos de demonio de adorno. Clavada cerca de él, se encontraba una espada de mango negro, empuñadura verde oscura y hoja azul.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras - se quejó en demonio mirando al sujeto - Que raro… así que eres el nuevo recluta de los Patrulleros

- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se enteró sobre eso?!"_ \- fue el grito que escucho el sujeto viniendo de la Bóveda del Tiempo.

-No sé cómo te enteraste, ni me importa… ¿Pero al menos serias tan amable de decir quién eres? - pregunto el sujeto sacándole una risita al demonio.

-Jejeje, normalmente no le digo mi nombre a alguien que va a morir, pero como estoy amable te lo diré… soy Jarecta, puedes considerarme el hijo de Janemba - revelo este elevando su ki a niveles increíbles…

Trunks, Beat y Note se congelaron en la Boveda del Tiempo… Janemba fue un increíblemente poderoso enemigo de Goku en el pasado, con habilidades muy problemáticas.

-Si bien no poseo la capacidad de mi predecesor para traer a los muertos a la vida, todo lo demás si lo poseo - revelo este tomando su espada y apuntando con ella al sujeto.

Jarecta comienza a realizar cortes en el aire, solo que de esos cortes salen cuchillas de energía en dirección al sujeto, pero estas cuchillas desaparecen en portales salidos de la nada. El sujeto ve extrañado eso, hasta que la voz le advierte…

-[¡Detrás de ti!] - ante el grito, el sujeto se mueve volviéndose un flash de varios colores, esquivando las cuchillas antes lanzadas que aparecían desde diferentes direcciones.

Cuando esquivo el último, Jarecta apareció detrás de él, golpeándolo con su espada. Pero el sujeto logra detenerla agarrándola aparentemente.

Tira de la espada, poniendo frente al a Jarecta y lanza un golpe por lo que parece el movimiento de la túnica… pero Janecta desaparece transformándose en cubos pequeños que se desvanecen.

Estos cubos se rearman detrás del sujeto, revelando a Jarecta y este ataca con una patada que mando a volar al sujeto contra una gran formación rocosa.

PUM

La silueta del sujeto se formó en la roca.

-Eso no lo vi venir - sin problemas, el sujeto salió de su cráter, demostrando que no estaba herido.

Sin embargo, noto que Jarecta no estaba por ningún lado.

-Oh mierda - detrás de él, Jarecta apareció posando su mano sobre la formación rocosa.

Esta de la nada cambia, volviéndose literalmente liquida y de un color negro y cayó enteramente sobre el sujeto.

- _¡Puede alterar la realidad!_ \- los pensamientos del sujeto se encendieron al ver como transformaba algo que era solido en otra cosa.

Su mirada regreso al sujeto, viendo como ahora tenía una esfera de fuego pequeña en sus dedos.

-Por si te lo preguntas, transforme la roca en petróleo - Jarecta lanzo la esfera de fuego al líquido negro, generando una reacción obvia.

BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM

Una potente explosión consumió al sujeto y el área alrededor de unos diez kilómetros… en secreto agradecía la barrera que levanto cuando el sujeto apareció para evitar las miradas curiosas de los residentes de este tiempo… no es como que a él le importe, pero sus superiores le dijeron que no debe llamar la atención.

Centrando bien la vista, diviso al sujeto en ese mar de fuego… no parecía herido, pero su túnica se estaba incendiando.

-Mejor lo termino rápido - Jarecta mueve su dedo, formando una línea de energía en forma horizontal - [Lluvia de Estrellas] - la línea se rompe como el cristas, enviando infinitas cantidades de pedazos de energía, similares al cristal, contra el sujeto.

Los cristales cayeron con la velocidad de estrellas, realizando cortes en toda la túnica del sujeto, e incluso rajando la máscara y mascarilla, provocando grietas que se expandían.

Pero Jarecta no se detuvo… junto sus manos frente a su rostro y… - [Puerta del Infierno] - una esfera de energía se creó en su boca y después gritó, lanzando dicha esfera en forma de onda de energía.

La onda de energía impacto al sujeto, generando otra poderosa explosión.

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

La explosión abarco lo mismo que la anterior, y engullo completamente al sujeto, al punto de desaparecer en la explosión.

En la Bóveda del Tiempo, las miradas de los tres era de terror… el poder del tal Jarecta era increíble, podría compararse con Súper Boo un poco inferior a Gohan Absorbido. Y tuvieron que perder al nuevo recluta por no haber ido a apoyarlo.

Trunks apretaba los dientes de la furia que tenía… se dio vuelta, dispuesto a ir a salvar al sujeto, aun si eso enfurecía a la Kaio-Shin del Tiempo.

-T-T-Trunks, mira - con su mano temblorosa, Note señalo el pergamino que mostraba todavía la batalla.

El pelilila se acercó… solo para que sus ojos se agrandaran.

De regreso al año 761, Jarecta había aterrizado, feliz de haber acabado con una basura Patrullera del Tiempo, aunque le decepcionó el que no durara más. Se dispuso a irse, cuando algo, o alguien, lo detuvo.

-Hey, eso me lo dio un buen amigo - Jarecta se giró, esa voz era…

Vio como en el humo producido por su último ataque, una silueta se acercaba… el humo no dejaba distinguir quien era, pero sentía que debía salir ahora.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

La figura en cuestión salió del humo, mientras lo que quedaba de la túnica salía volando y tanto la máscara como la mascarilla caían hechas pedazos.

El sujeto llevaba un hakama azul con un patrón de llamas rojas, con las piernas metidas cuidadosamente en las grebas doradas de sus pantorrillas. Usa una faja dorada atada a su cintura y no lleva ningún calzado. Usa unos guantes negros con detalles plateados y sin dedos. Su cuerpo entero está cubierto por muchos tatuajes tribales. Una nodachi con funda dorada se encontraba en su espalda, puesta de forma horizontal.

Sin embargo, una cosa llamo, sorprendentemente, toda la atención de Jarecta.

- _¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Esas cosas son tan o más grandes que las de Towa!_ \- pensó este al ver na parte especifica.

Esto se debe a que, sorpresivamente, el sujeto resulto ser una mujer de unos aparente 20 años, con unos pechos enormes sujetos por cintas blancas que rodean todo el pecho y la espalda superior y parte de la media. Sus tatuajes tribales eran de un color celeste, así como la sombra sobre sus parpados. Sus ojos eran violetas y su cabello largo y negro, con dos trenzas cayendo por los costados de su rostro que llegaban hasta sus pechos, además de tener unos pequeños adornos dorados.

-Genial, todo el misterio para que no dure ni un día - se quejó la mujer limpiándose un poco el polvo que tenía - Bueno, ¿Continuamos?

-¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un androide, Majin, Demonio del Frio? - preguntaba Jarecta extrañado.

-No… ¡Yo soy una semidiosa!

En menos de un milisegundo, la chica ya estaba frente a Jarecta, lanzando un derechazo directo a la cara que impacto debido a la sorpresa.

El golpe lo envió a atravesar tres grandes formaciones rocosas, parándose poco después de la última.

-Eso si me dolió - Jarecta se sobaba la mandíbula, adolorida por el golpe sorpresivo… esta mujer tenía una fuerza más que monstruosa.

Sus intentos le advirtieron, así que se transportó rápido hacia la derecha, esquivando una serie de relámpagos negros con bordes dorados. Los relámpagos caían sucesivamente, mientras Jarecta los esquivaba tan rápido como podía.

Pero cuando esquivo el último, la chica había apareció al lado de el en un flash de varios colores. Por alguna razón, sentía que los alrededores estaban fríos.

La chica lanzo un codazo al costado de Jarecta, moviéndose rápidamente para impactar su puño en el otro costado, evitando que salga disparado. Se volvió a mover, poniéndose en frente, mientras a los alrededores se comenzaba a formar hielo y alrededor de su brazo derecho había una increíble energía que emanaba mucho calor.

-¡[HellFire]! - su puño golpeo el estómago de Jarecta, liberando la técnica como una potente onda de fuego, cuyo calor era asombroso.

Desafortunadamente, Jarecta logro usar su tele transportación para escapar y aparecer a espaldas de la chica con su espada lista para cortarle el cuello.

CLINK

Pero la chica movió su nodachi, bloqueando el ataque y dando un giro para impactar su talón en el demonio, pero este se volvió a tele transportar. Esta vez apareció al costado, pero la sonrisa de la chica demostraba que ya sabía eso.

Rápidamente lo encaro con una esfera de energía dorada en su mano, pero esa energía no era ki. La esfera impacto en su abdomen, generando una explosión y como todavía se estaba tele transportando, salió por el otro extremo.

Jarecta solo apretó los dientes tratando de no gritar por el dolor… su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de heridas producidas en no más de 10 minutos, además de que la zona donde impacto esa esfera sangraba bastante, junto a la sangre que salía de su boca.

-¡Vamos, ¿Eso es todo?! - se burló la chica acercándose.

-Tsk… este combate quedara inconcluso. No me gusta dejar cosas sin resolver, pero este combate lo aplazaremos hasta otro día - Jarecta se disolvió en cubos rápidamente, desapareciendo definitivamente ya que no podía sentirlo.

-Cobarde - se quejó la chica cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

-[Y si mejor vuelves. Estoy seguro que los demás están petrificados de la sorpresa]

-Bien dicho - la chica saco el pergamino - Si pienso en la Bóveda de Tiempo ¿Apareceré ahí? - cerro sus ojos y fue cubierta por la luz.

 **Bóveda del Tiempo:**

La chica apareció en el lugar, teniendo una gota en la nuca cuando vio a los tres patrulleros del tiempo con las quijadas colgando viéndola a ella.

-Eso… fue… ¡Asombroso! - grito Note con una sonrisa de admiración - ¡Ni yo ni Beat podríamos ganarles sin salir seriamente lastimados! ¡Y tú no sufriste ninguna herida! - la chica rodeaba a la mujer viéndola con un brillo increíble en sus ojos, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-Yo lo habría hecho mejor y no hubiera dejado que escape - se quejó Beat por lo bajo.

-Eso… en definitiva no me lo esperaba - Trunks se acercó un poco nervioso… esta sencilla misión se había vuelto más difícil de lo que pensó, pero por lo que vio, esta chica era poderosa y poseía habilidades raras- Sera un honor trabajar contigo, eto… - Trunks había extendido la mano, per ose detuvo al recordar que no sabía su nombre,

La mujer vio rara como se detuvo Trunks - [No les dijiste tu nombre] - le recordó aquella voz.

- _Gracias, Chackravartin_ \- la chica estendio el puño hacia adelante - Mi nombre es Mithra - dijo con una sonrisa marca Goku, según los tres saiyajins.

Tunks le devolvió la sonrisa y choco su puño con el de ella… la patrulla del Tiempo había recibido un muy poderoso aliado, pero ¿No traerá este nuevo aliado algunos problemas extras?

* * *

 **Deadpool, Misogi y Chichigami: ¡¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!**

 **Si, damas y caballeros, el personaje principal no es otro más que Mithra, aunque diré que esta no es como uno la imaginaria.**

 **Aviso de antemano a algún generoso que quiera hacer el dibujo de esta Mithra, por favor. Para una idea mejor, sus medidas son iguales a las de Minamoto no Yorimitsu de Fate Grand Order.**

 **Y por último antes de irme, ¿Quieren que haya una saga cross con Fate? Para así mostrar algo del pasado de Mithra y el cómo es su mundo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí tenemos en capítulo 2 reescrito… si, en su mayoría es el mismo, solo cambiando el final. No me culpen, tengo otra historia en la que trabajar.**

 **Así que comencemos con este fic:**

 **-** Hola - **personaje hablando.**

 **-** _Hola -_ **personaje pensando.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ \- **personajes comunicándose.**

 **-** [Hola] - **personajes en específico.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: conociendo un poco más a Mithra._

Saliendo del Nido del Tiempo, Trunks, Beat, Note y la más reciente miembro de los Patrulleros del Tiempo, Mithra, se dirigían caminando hacia algún restaurante… una idea de Note para celebrar la llegada de la nueva recluta y su primera misión exitosa.

-¡Eso que hiciste fue asombroso! ¡Hiciste Pum, y después dejaste caer rayos, y después lo atacaste a gran velocidad y después…! - la joven saiyajin no dejaba de alagar la pelea de Mithra… era la primera mujer que conocía que lograba superarla, por lo que ver esa demostración la cautivo.

-Jejeje, no es nada… con suficiente entrenamiento podrán hacer lo mismo - dijo Mithra con los brazos detrás de su cabeza relajada - _Aunque no sé si el Ki tendrá las mismas capacidades del Mantra._

Mientras bajaban, varios patrulleros se le quedaban viendo a la pelinegra mayor… incluso namekuseins y demonios del frio no podían negar la belleza de la chica, y que deje su parte superior expuesta no ayudaba… algunos incluso se desmayaron por hemorragia nasal.

Al final lograron llegar al arco que era donde empezaba esta escalera.

-No sé qué te emociona Note, yo pude haberlo hecho mucho mejor - declaro Beat, ganándose desafortunadamente una mirada fulminante de Note.

-¿Quieres apostar mocoso? - pregunto Mithra con una sonrisa sanguinaria, que le puso los pelos de punta a Beat.

-¡Trunks! - una voz femenina llamo la atención de todos.

Corriendo hacia ellos, venia una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos del mismo color. Usa un gran abrigo azul, con una estrella roja en su brazo derecho. El abrigo cubre casi completamente las piernas, pero se podía ver que usa un pantalón verde, además de unas botas negras.

-¡Mai! - Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer, abrazándola cuando llego.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¡¿Lograron invocar un nuevo recluta?! - pregunto está ansiosa por saber si el tiempo invertido en encontrar las esferas valió la pena.

-¡Sí! ¡Ella es Mithra! - dijo presentando a la mujer… Mai no lo diría, pero sintió un golpe a su orgullo al ver la delantera de la mujer - Ella fue la que respondió el llamado de Shenlong.

-¡Un placer, soy Mai! - saludo la mujer con un apretón de manos, correspondido por Mithra.

-Ya lo sabes, pero soy Mithra.

-¡Íbamos a comer a al restaurante a Aria! ¡¿Vienes?! - pregunto Note a su figura de hermana mayor… no era sorpresa considerando que tanto ella como Beat veían a Trunks como un hermano mayor.

-¡Claro!... pero vamos a tener que comer poco - eso lo dijo con una gota estilo anime en la nuca… que deprimió a los dos jóvenes saiyajins y al medio saiyajin… el restaurante era caro, por lo que no podían comer mucho.

-Si quieren pago yo - propuso Mithra… ella no tenía ningún problema con el dinero.

-No… acabas de llegar y todavía no te pagan por la misión hecha… pero no podemos aceptar, nosotros te invitamos y tenemos que tomar esa responsabilidad - respondió Trunks solemnemente… aunque Mithra no le iba a hacer caso e iba a pagar por ellos.

-Así se habla Trunks - dijo una voz femenina… Mithra busco pero no la encontró, hasta que bajo la mirada encontrando a la dueña.

Era una niña, de cabello rosa salmón llegando hasta el cuello, de tez color malva, ojos negros grandes y orejas puntiagudas, con unos pendientes en ellas. Usa una camiseta sin mangas y de cuello alto, de color gris oscuro, y encima un traje que no sabía describir, de color rosado con mangas blancas, con un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morado y unas botas blancas de taco alto.

Al lado de ella, se encontraba un anciano decrepito, en sus palabras, con una pequeña mata de pelo blanco en su cabeza, y un pequeño bigote del mismo color. También tenía orejas puntiagudas y los mismos pendientes. Su pie lera purpura, y si ropa era casi igual a la de la niña, solo que las mangas y pantalón eran verde agua, el pañuelo en su cintura era naranja, sus botas eran rojas y esa prenda que no supo identificar era gris oscuro con bordes rojos.

-¡Chronoa-sama! ¡Kaio-shin-sama!- Beat, Note, Trunks y Mai saludaron cortésmente a la Kaio-shin del Tiempo y al anciano Kaio-shin.

-¿Y esta niña y este viejo decrepito? - la pregunta de la hija de Asura dejo de piedra a todo aquel que la escucho.

Solo el sonido del viento era escuchado, mientras Trunks, Mai, Beat y Note se ponían extremadamente nerviosos al ver como parecía que la cara de felicidad de Chronoa se contorsionaba en una mueca de furia. El viejo Kaio-shin solo negó con la cabeza, no le molestaba tanto que le digan anciano, después de todo es lo que es.

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! - grito Chronoa enfurecida.

-Te vez como una niña - señalo Mithra.

-¡PUEDE QUE PARESCA UNA NIÑA, PERO TENGO 75.000.000 DE AÑOS! ¡AQUÍ LA NIÑA ERES TU! - grito la Kaio-shin del Tiempo… avergonzándose después al ver que acababa de gritar su edad.

-Para tu información, tengo más de 870.000.000 años de vida - un nuevo silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el lugar, pero esta vez por la revelación.

Los ojos de todo aquel que la escucho estaban a punto de salirse de las cuencas… algunos hasta tuvieron el valor, o la estupidez según se vea, de mirar su cuerpo para procesar la edad después…

Si… esa edad no encajaba con ella.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Hola? - Mithra paso su mano por la cara de todos, sin lograr que reaccionaran - Creo que se me paso la mano…

-[¿Esperabas que lo tomaran fácil? Hasta tu hija se quedó congelada por tres horas cuando le dijiste tu edad] - dijo Chackravartin.

- _Cuando ella dijo su edad, no pensé que se vería afectada… supongo que es la primera vez que ve un ser vivo más viejo que ella_ \- Mithra vio como el anciano decrepito, que si mal recordaba le dijeron Kaio-shin, era el primero en reaccionar.

-Qué envidia, es más vieja que yo y se conserva mucho mejor - Mithra soltó una risita al escuchar su queja… no lo culpaba viendo su apariencia.

Chronoa fue la segunda - Yo… no me lo esperaba - sinceramente no lo hacía… siempre que le decían niña sacaba su edad y los dejaba de piedra… pero ahora se lo habían hecho a ella.

Uno a uno comenzaron a descongelarse todos, aunque todavía sorprendidos por la edad.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan vieja?! - grito Beat ganándose un golpe de Note… y de Mai.

-Mi fisionomía es muy especial… - dijo ella mientras caminaban al restaurante antes mencionado, seguidos por los dos Kaio-shins.

-Interesante… eres un ser de otro mundo, muy distinto al nuestro… ¿Tal vez de alguno de los otros universos? - se preguntó el viejo Kaio-shin… siendo que tenía un mayor conocimiento de las especies de su universo, más que el propio Shin, no le fue difícil determinar que la chica no era de su universo.

-No… no sé si lo sabes, pero no existen solo 12 universos, existen una cantidad prácticamente infinita de universos, ya sean casi iguales o extremadamente distintos… yo pertenezco a uno de esos - aclaro la chica dejando extrañados a todos de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que conocemos 12 universos? - pregunto Note curiosa, mientras Beat no le creía.

-Zen-chan me dijo que gobernaba sobre 12 universos, aunque antes eran 18… - Mithra ve como todos se le quedan viendo de nuevo.

-Lo que faltaba, otro más que no respeta el cargo de Zeno-sama - el anciano ya veía el futuro… otro aterrador torneo donde el destino de los universos pendía de un hilo porque a un idiota que le gustaba pelear sugería un torneo… aunque ese torneo fue esa pequeña luz de esperanza que esos universos necesitaban.

Mithra no entendió eso, pero lo olvido ya que habían llegado al mencionado restaurante… se encontraba en la zona ciudad de esta isla flotante, y el restaurante tenía una temática budismo e hinduismo, si es que las estatuas eran un indicio.

-Bienvenidos Chronoa-sama, Kaio-shin-sama - saludo una mesera. Por su apariencia, y poder que podía sentir, era una humana con algo de entrenamiento, además por su tono de piel uno podía determinar que era de ascendencia india - Bienvenidos ustedes también, Trunks-sama, Mai-sama, Beat-sama y Note-sama - la mesera, que usaba un conocido vestido indio se quedó viendo a la nueva cara - Bienvenida usted también, Ojou-sama - el cómo combina el japonés con un asentó claramente hindú era algo curioso.

-Dime solo Mithra, sin -sama ni nada por favor - la mesera asintió a lo dicho por la mujer.

La mesera los guio a una mesa grande, donde podrían caber todos sin problemas algunos. Una vez que se sentaron la mesera les dio unos menus. Antes les pidió sus armas a Trunks y Mithra, poniéndolas en una recamara protegida por una pared laser.

-¿Quieren el especial Saiyajin? - pregunto y estaba a punto de recibir un asentimiento, pero los dos pequeños fueron detenidos por los mayores.

-¿Especial Saiyajin? - pregunto la hija de Asura.

-Es una extremadamente grande y ridícula cantidad de comida, dado que es hecha para los Saiyajins dado que todos comen mucho - explico Chronoa, logrando que los dos jóvenes saiyajins y Trunks rían nerviosamente.

-En ese caso tráiganla por favor - ordeno Mithra pero antes de que alguien la detenga - Y que sean tres - un pequeño portal arcoíris se abrió a un lado suyo, ante la mirada de los petrificados.

No podían creer que alguien pidiera tres Especiales Saiyajins… ¡uno solo ya era una fortuna!

Del portal cayo una bolsa medianamente grande, la cual Mithra atrapo y se la dio a la mesera - ¿Está bien que pague por adelantado?

La mesera, temblando, tomo la bolsa… solo para después tener que usar todas sus fuerzas para sostenerla cuando Mithra la soltó… abrió un poco la bolsa para que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente al ver el contenido. Por pura curiosidad, los demás pudieron moverse y mirar también el contenido, quedando igual que la mesera.

Diamantes… muchísimos diamantes había en esa bolsa.

-Puede quedarse con el cambio… considérelo propina - dijo Mithra casi dándoles a los demás un paro cardiaco.

-¿S-S-Segura? - pregunto la mesera, deseando que no sea una broma.

-Si… tengo millones de bolsas más grandes que esa - susurro eso ultimo… si ya se ponían así por una bolsa chiquita, no quería que se murieran al saber la verdad.

En un segundo, la mesera había desaparecido, yendo hacia la cocina a anunciar la orden… iba a ser la pesadilla de los chefs, pero considerando la paga, iba a vales la pena.

-Oigan, ¿Están bien? - pregunto Mithra al ver como los demás se le quedaban viendo.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?! - exploto la Kaio-shin del Tiempo sujetándola de los hombros, y trato de zarandearla, pero le era imposible.

-Lo cree yo… - todos la miraron como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido - Tengo más de 870.000.000, entre mis habilidades está el poder de la creación, por lo que no me cuesta nada crear dinero o piedras preciosas - se encogió de hombros la hija de Asura.

-Antes mencionaste algo sobre tu fisionomía… y ahora hablas de que puedes crear cosas de la nada… No usas Ki, ¿Verdad? - dedujo el viejo Kaio-shin mirando a Mithra mientras volvía con los demás a sus lugares.

-Exacto… - Mithra iba a decir algo cuando de repente la comida ya había llegado - No me esperaba que fuera tan rápido - dijo está sorprendida… la cantidad de comida simplemente era ridícula, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no quedaría nada… y con ella ahí era obvio.

-Cuando se pide el especial Saiyajin, todos los chef, incluidos la mayoría de robots, se encargan de preparar la orden - explico la mesera trayendo lo demás… es era apenas la tercera parte del total.

Mithra solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer… debía darles las felicitaciones a los chefs por la comida, era deliciosa… y ella tenía la suficiente experiencia para decir que entraba en el top 5 de las mejores cosas que había comido.

Los demás también comenzaron a comer al verla a ella empezar, claro que no olvidaron agradecer por la comida… como se esperaba, Beat y Note eran los que comían en exceso, seguidos por Trunks… Mai, Chronoa y el Kaio-shin anciano comían más lentamente.

-Por cierto… - Note se tragó una parte de una enorme pata de pollo… los comensales que los veían comer no se sorprendía por la cantidad de comida, algunos hasta eran saiyajins por lo que sabían bien sobre su propio apetito, pero aun así era algo perturbador ver a una niña pequeña devorar una pata de pollo del doble de su tamaño - Durante la misión dijiste que era una semidiosa… ¿Cómo es eso? - esa pregunta capto la curiosidad de los demás.

El Kaio-shin anciano y Chronoa eran los que mayor curiosidad tenían… era un ser de fuera de sus universos conocidos, con poderes desconocidos y ahora se enteraban que era una semidiosa según ella… la curiosidad de ambos era alta.

-Creo que sería más fácil mostrarles… - Mithra concentro una minúscula parte de su poder en su dedo índice, usándolo para…

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que h-h-haces?! - pregunto roja de vergüenza Note, tapándole los ojos de Beat, y pateándolo un poco al escucharlo quejarse.

Mai hacia lo mismo con Trunks, aunque este le dijo que no era un niño como para que haga eso, claro que la humana no le hiso caso.

Los Kaio-shins, en cambio… Chronoa se sonrojo, pero siguió viendo, mientras el Kaio-shin anciano se sentía a punto de morir por una futura pérdida de sangre.

Y te estarás preguntando qué carajos está pasando para que se pongan así, ¿no?... bueno, resulta que Mithra corto las cintas en su pecho, dejándolo libre… resultaron ser más grandes que lo que las apretadas cintas mostraban.

(N/A: si tu mente pervertida quiere una mejor idea, imagínense el tamaño de los pecho de Minamoto no Yotimitsu, o Arturia Pendragon Lancer)

Las chicas, ya que el anciano acababa de sufrir una pérdida de sangre, miraban extrañadas como Mithra ponía sus manos sobre su pecho, para después hacer una ligera presión. Para su asombro y desconcierto, el pecho de abrió, revelando un interior robótico, y en el centro había una curiosa pieza de oro, similar a un engranaje, con varias gemas de varios colores.

-A esto me refería - el Kaio-shin anciano resucito milagrosamente y las chicas por el asombro, soltaron el agarre y los chicos pudieron ver - Soy una combinación entre humano y máquina, con mis órganos y demás metalizados… en mi mundo, y época, se los llamaba semidioses a aquellos que podían usar el mantra, una energía cósmica causante de la vida. Los semidioses simbolizan la unión perfecta y natural de un humano con la tecnología - explicaba Mithra ante la atenta mirada de Trunks, Mai, Note, Beat, Chronoa y el anciano - Aunque siempre me refiero a mi como la última semidiosa de la época de Shinkoku, en realidad soy una diosa… _o una primordial_ \- más de una ceja se alzó ante eso - Pero eso se los diré otro día - con una sonrisa inocente, Mithra cerro su pecho y volvió a comer, ante la mirada de todos que tenían gotas estilo anime en la nuca por eso.

Los demás iban a volver a la comida… pero pasaron 5 minutos y nadie la tocaba, lo que causó extrañeza en la diosa convocada - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba al ver como todos la miraban de forma nerviosa, bueno descontando al anciano que tenía corazones en los ojos.

-Bueno… - Mai le señalo la zona del pecho, cosa que ella no entendió.

-… T-Tienes t-tus p-pechos… - Note estaba roja de la vergüenza, mientras Mithra no entendía hasta que vio su pecho.

Y es que se había olvidado de poner la cinta de nuevo…

-Ohh… que se le va a hacer - Mithra seguía comiendo, ante la sorpresiva e inesperada mirada de todos.

-[Ni lo intenten… hace eones que perdió la vergüenza] - dijo una voz al aire, que provoco que los demás la buscaras - [Aquí abajo, al lado del montón de onigiri] - la mirada de todos se dirigió ahí, causando algunas reacción es de asco.

En ese lugar, había una araña, claro que no igual a las demás… era del tamaño de un cachorro, y era dorada, además de que su apariencia era mecánica.

Claro que no hubo tiempo para ver mejor a la araña, cuando un hueso de carne gigante impacto y aplasto a la araña. El ataque no vino de otra que Note.

-Pffff, ¡JAjajajajajajajajajaja! - se reía Mithra con mucha fuerza - Oh por… otra, otra - animaba Mithra mientras la araña corría el hueso que fue usado como garrote.

-[¿Era necesario?] - Note chillo al escuchar hablar a la araña.

-¿E-E-Esa araña h-h-h-habla? - tartamudeo Note sorprendida junto al resto, con excepción del anciano que analizaba a la araña… aparte de su apariencia y el que pueda hablar, sentía que había algo raro en ella.

-[No soy una araña mocosa… yo soy Chackravartin, el Hilandero del Mantra, el Creador de incontables universos, el…]

-Actualmente una araña que está pegada a mi alma y no puedo deshacerme de ella - corto Mithra sacándole ese aire imponente que tenía Chackravartin.

-[No era necesario eso Mithra] - la usuaria de mantra solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo… puedo sentir un aura divina viniendo de la araña, aunque es baja - Chronoa asintió a lo dicho por el anciano, diciendo que ella también lo sentía.

-¿Pero cómo terminaste con esa araña pegada a ti? - pregunto Beat terminándose un plato de camarones.

-¿Seguros que quieren saberlo? - todos asintieron a la pregunta de Mithra… ella no estaba muy segura, no es que desconfiara de ellos, tantos años con vida le dio la intuición para saber en quien confiar y en quien no, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían si la escuchaban.

-[Díselas… si pasa algo es bajo su consentimiento] - dijo Chackravartin restándole importancia.

-Bueno… todo empezó cuando…

 **Hace 870.000.000 de años, universo de Mithra:**

En un mundo que acababa de ser liberado de milenios de tiranía, donde la felicidad se expande a cada rincón del planeta… uno no espera ver un lugar donde las nubes negras abundan.

En ese lugar, sola, se encontraba una chica de 13 años, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Usaba un traje de sacerdotisa, el mismo que había tenido los últimos 12500 años. Su cuerpo tenia marcas tribales, denotando su estirpe. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos lo más extraños… estos estaban vacíos.

-Otou-sama… - la joven no era otra más que Mithra.

Y era entendible su estado… no solo vio como mataban a su madre en frente de ella, sino que por 12500 años la estuvieron usando como un objeto, usándola para controlar el mantra que le quitaban a las personas… lo peor es que podía sentir el dolor de esas personas al morir. También la congelaban una vez que terminaba con una tanda, para así no crecer y ser una posible amenaza.

Siendo hija de Asura, era posible que la chica al crecer incrementara su poder y fuera una posible amenaza… y no podían eliminarla siendo una parte extremadamente esencial de su plan.

Y no solo con eso… si no que acababa de ver a su padre por última vez… el hombre que literalmente murió y revivió varias veces para rescatarla a ella. Aun cuando ella no quería que lo hiciera, aun cuando era ella la que prefería morir para que el viviera… el dio su vida por ella.

Literalmente lo perdió todo… no tenía una razón para vivir… excepto las últimas palabras de su padre:

-"Yo… yo no podía soportar verte sufrir. No llores más… sonríe"

Tenía que vivir… aun cuando no tuviera las fuerzas ni las ganas, lo haría por la memoria de su padre.

La joven Mithra vio un objeto en sus manos… era parecido a un engranaje, de color dorado con ocho cristales con forma semiesférica de diferentes colores.

Este era el reactor de mantra… cuando su padre murió y fue al Nirvana, esto no desapareció con el… y Mithra decidió conservarlo en memoria de todo lo que hiso.

Sin embargo, algo extraño paso… los ocho cristales, antes oscuros como si hubieran perdido la vida, comenzaban a brillar levemente… hasta que el brillo se intensifico ante la mirada de la pelinegra.

El reactor se convirtió en energía, y de forma rápida se introdujo en el cuerpo de Mithra… esta se agarró el pecho de la sorpresa, pero después comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma debido a que sentía como si algo se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía como su calor corporal incrementara a cada segundo… era como ser un volcán y estar a punto de estallar.

Se arrodillo en el suelo, abrazándose, buscando con eso desaparecer este calor y dolor.

Detrás de ella, una rueda dorada con varios dibujos y símbolos, con otras cuatro ruedas doradas más pequeñas formando una X con la más grande en el medio, apareció.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! - grito Mithra mientras sentía haber llegado a su límite - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - un pilar de energía se elevó hasta el cielo, e incluso más.

Desde el espacio, se podía ver como un pilar de luz salía de una zona oscura de Gaia, cruzando el espacio y perdiéndose en él.

Las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del pilar, mientras rayos caían con fuerza y destruían el suelo. Los gritos de Mithra, acompañados por los truenos y la destrucción era una escena digna de ser parte del apocalipsis.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - el pilar de luz dorada fue rodeado por otros ocho pilares, cada uno de un color distinto… cada uno representando un mantra, con Mithra y ese poder dorado en medio.

Los ocho pilares convergieron en el del medio, juntándose todos en el interior de Mithra mientras las nubes volvían a la normalidad y los rayos dejaban de caer.

-Ah… ah…ah… - respiraba Mithra tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar… su ropa había sido destrozada en algunas partes debido a los pilares.

Era imposible… se suponía que con la muerte de Chackravartin, el mantra había desaparecido… ¿Cómo es que ella acababa de sentirlo?

-[Las cosas no terminaron como yo pensé… pero es bueno tener un plan de respaldo] - los ojos de Mithra se abrieron al escuchar esa voz, esa maldita voz… ¡era imposible!

Levantando la vista, vio una araña dorada mecánica que flotaba en frente suyo… Mithra no creía lo que veía…

-[Supongo que te preguntaras el por qué estoy vivo] - la araña tomo el silencio como una afirmación - [Veras, es cierto que elegí a tu padre como mi sucesor… pero en caso que él se negara, y me derrotara, te hice a ti mi sucesora… claro que esto solo pasaría en el hipotético caso de que hubiera perdido… pero al parecer, el poder que deposite en ti reacciono al reactor de mantra, lo que llevo a que ese poder despertar y se fusionara con el poder que de los Ocho Guardianes Generales que aun había en el reactor] - explicaba la araña a Mithra cuyas lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿P-P-Pero…?

-[Lo que ves en frente tuyo en una parte de mi conciencia… no había forma de que dejara a mi sucesor sin un guía… adopte esta forma para ser un guía, por lo que también estoy unido a tu alma] - las lágrimas salían abundantemente de los ojos de Mithra.

El sacrificio de su padre fue para nada… el mal nacido culpable de todo seguía vivo y para empeorarlo todo, pegado a ella.

Bajo la cabeza mientras sollozaba por lo bajo y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-[Hey niña no hay tiempo para que estés así… hay que…]

-Cállate - susurro Mithra deteniendo a Chackravartin.

-[¿Qué? Escucha, esa no es forma de…]

-Dije… ¡QUE TE CALLES! - grito con furia Mithra golpeando a la araña.

PUM

PAM

BOOOOM

Para el pareció ser todo en cámara lenta… sintió el golpe, pero no espero que la fuerza fuera tal que lo mando contra una montaña cercana… no solo la atravesó, sino que la montaña se terminó derrumbando.

Mithra vio su mano después de ver lo que hiso… no podía estar cerca de nadie, o podría terminar matando a alguien.

Lentamente se paró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar… tenía que estar sola… Chackravartin la siguió, claro que manteniendo una correcta distancia de ella… tenía que esperar a que se dé cuenta de que debe dominar su poder o podría destruirse a sí misma y a todo.

Y paso como él dijo… no paso mucho para que Mithra se diera cuenta de que debía aprende a controlar ese poder… así como entrenarlo y hacerse más poderosa… había llegado a la conclusión de esperar lo inesperado y estar lista para ello…

Todo en base a culparse a sí misma por no elegir ser una guerrera… si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto habría pasado… pero como llorar por el pasado no hará que todos regresen, decidió que era mejor prepararse para el futuro.

 **Flashback fin:**

Mithra se encontraba en la biblioteca de Ciudad Toki Toki… habían pasado dos horas desde que les conto su pasado a los demás… y las reacciones fueron las esperadas.

Mientras comían, ellas le dijo toda su historia: desde el origen del mantra, hasta la batalla final de su padre contra Chackravartin, y el cómo obtuvo este poder.

No hace falta decir que todos estaban en shock… Mai, Note y Chronoa, siendo las más sensibles no pudieron evitar llorar; Beat se sintió avergonzado de sus palabras, reconociendo que él no hubiera dudado en suicidarse si algo así le pasaba; Trunks no pudo evitar compararse con Mithra, siendo que ambos pasaron por cosas extremadamente similares; y el Kaio-shin anciano no dijo nada, solo mostro sus respetos a Asura al haber sido capaz de hacer lo que hiso solo con su furia y voluntad.

Terminaron de comer y Mithra se fue para averiguar un poco más de este lugar… desafortunadamente no pudo agradecerle a la dueña y chef principal del restaurante, ya que parece que tuvo que salir… meh, ya le agradecerá después.

Ahora estaba en la biblioteca para averiguar más de este lugar… por lo que averiguo, la ciudad Toki Toki es una combinación de una ciudad, un campo, una zona desértica, una plaza donde se toman misiones, e incluso una zona de un planeta llamado Namekusein.

También había zonas de transporte que enviaban a uno a un lugar apartado, donde vivían figuras históricas de estos 12 universos… además de que en Ciudad Toki Toki también había lugares históricos de la historia de Goku, según el libro.

También averiguo el origen de esta patrulla en el tiempo… al parecer inicio cuando Chronoa transporto a Trunks, y de paso a Mai, al Nido del Tiempo para que el pelilila pague por haber alterado la historia… según leyó, hasta el día de hoy no ha podido pagar la deuda.

Y por último averiguo sobre ese tal Goku… como peleador se había ganado su respeto, pasar de ser el individuo más débil de tu raza a ser aquel que puede desafiar a los dioses es admirable, por decir lo menos. También se destaca su corazón puro, dispuesto a ayudar a otros, su inocencia (O como le dicen la mayoría de las veces su idiotez)… y por alguna razón se destaca el que no sea un buen padre pero si un buen abuelo.

-Esto si no lo entiendo… - se dijo a si misma Mithra… o eso parecía.

-[Tienes razón… ósea, el chico creció solo teniendo una figura de abuelo, ninguno de sus maestros se molestó en enseñarle otra cosa que no sea pelear, por lo que no sabe mucho… ¿En serio alguien esperara algo más de alguien quien desde niño lo único que le han enseñado es pelear?] - comento Chackavartin desde el hombro de Mithra.

-Además no es tan mal padre… yo he visto caso muchísimo peores… el al menos tiene confianza en sus hijos - dijo un sujeto al lado del dúo.

Era el bibliotecario… era bajito, usaba una máscara de gas y por su apariencia parecía un robot.

-Tienes razón Toriyama Robo - concordó Mithra guardando el libro - Aunque no creo que pase nada si le doy un concejo de cómo ser padre.

-[¿Qué? ¿Aprovecharas el poder hacer misiones donde te lo encuentres?]

-Si… no creo que pase nada si le doy un concejo - Mithra se alejó del estante donde guardo el libro.

-¿Usted es madre, Mithra-san? - pregunto Toriyama Robo.

-Si… desde hace un buen tiempo - la chica abrió un portal arcoíris de donde salió una foto enmarcada y se lo mostro… era ella, sonriendo junto a una niña de trece años muy parecida a ella, pero con ojos de un color diferente.

-Sí que se parecen… ¿Quién es el padre? - pregunto curioso el robot bajito.

-Ni idea… la adopte hace mucho. Además dudo que pueda ahora tener uno, considerando que soy lesbiana - y así, Mithra se alejó ignorando al robot con "quijada" en el suelo.

 **Un poco más tarde:**

Ya de noche, Mithra se hallaba sobre la única cascada de Toki Toki. Tenía una muy buena vista de todo el lugar, además del espacio correcto para lo que iba a hacer.

Sin perder tiempo, un portal arcoíris se abrió en el cielo a unos tres metros de ella… a diferencia del que uso para sacar la bolsa de gemas y la foto, este era enorme.

Lentamente, algo comenzó a salir del portal… por cómo era, básicamente era una casa simple a la vista, con solo dos pisos y de color crema con tejas bordo. Tenía un balcón en el piso superior y hasta un jacuzzi ahí.

La casa recién aparecida termino aterrizando a unos pocos metros de la cascada, con el balcón apuntando hacia la ciudad.

-Supongo que está hecho - dijo Mithra antes de caminar hacia la casa - Veré si Miyu esta despierta… hay mucho que contarle.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Mithra se hallaba en el mercado de la ciudad… como era temprano, salió a conseguir todo para la comida durante unos buenos días… por eso no era sorpresa que estuviera cargando muchas bolsas extra grande llenas de productos.

Bueno, decir que las estaba cargado era una exageración… las bolsas flotaban alrededor suyo, como si hubieran fantasmas haciéndole de sirvientes.

-[Me pregunto qué diría Deus al ver que usas el Mantra del Orgullo para cargar bolsas] - dijo Chackravartin con un tono divertido y algo sarcástico.

-Como si me importara… el controlar la electricidad y los campos eléctricos es algo demasiado útil - dijo Mithra antes de recordar algo al parecer -… y no podría decir nada porque estoy segura que lo usaba para "castigar" a Olga.

La araña dorada soltó una risa divertida por eso… tuvieron que pasar muchos años antes de que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra… hace 870 millones de años este escenario era inimaginable para él.

-[Aun así…] - la araña le echó un vistazo a las bolsas… si bien es cierto que había mucha comida, también habían caramelos, chocolates, golosinas y demás postres - [¿No que compraríamos solo lo necesario?] - el nuevo tono burlón le saco una risa a Mithra.

-Cierto… y es lo que compre - declaro esta - Además, no te oigo quejar…

La araña no dijo nada… ¿Quién se quejaría de tener tantas golosinas?

-Mmm…

-[¿Algo llama tu atención? ¿Alguna mujer guapa?] - Mithra sonrió ante la insinuación.

-Hay algunas… - y no lo negó - Pero lo que más llama mi atención es la cantidad muy diferente de seres que hay…

-[Cierto] - Chackravartin miro hacia los lados, viendo todas las razas diferentes llevándose bien… - [La última vez que vimos algo así, fue en ese mundo de elfos, humanos y demihumanos… y ahí los demihumanos eran tratados como basura]

-Por eso es tan bueno ver un mundo diferente…

BOOOOOOM

-… Me retracto…

Mithra y Chackravartin vieron como dos grupos parecían pelear en la ciudad… uno estaba compuesto por uno de los llamados demonios de frio, un namekusein, una saiyajin, un humano y uno de esos majin mujer y uno gordo.

El otro estaba compuesto por dos humanos, un hombre y una mujer, una majin mujer, un namekusein y un saiyajin algo gordo.

-¡Retira lo que dijiste Cool! - gruño el que al parecer era el líder del segundo grupo, el humano.

-Ya me oíste Mike, tu equipo solo sirve para la limpieza… y es mejor que se queden ahí - dijo el demonio del frio, quien al parecer era el líder del primer grupo.

-[… ¿Tu que dices? ¿Intervenimos?]

-… Veamos un poco más primero - tanto Chakra como Mithra tenían los ojos en blanco viendo a ambos grupos discutir.

BOOOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

De repente, más explosiones se escucharon por todo el lugar… pero no venía de la confrontación de ambos grupos.

Ambos grupos se detuvieron al sentir las explosiones y elevaciones de Ki que venía de fuera de la ciudad… más exactamente de la cascada.

-[…Mithra]

-… ¿Si?

-[… ¿No creerás que…?]

-… me temo que si… - Mithra soltó un suspiro antes de desaparecer con las bolsas y la araña.

 **Casa de Mithra, un rato antes:**

Trunks a veces se preguntaba si en alguna vida pasada había hecho algo para merecer lo que le pasa.

No lo malentiendan… amaba a Mai, Beat y Note. Desde que perdió a su madre y lo último de su tiempo, eran todo lo que tenía.

De lo que si se quejaba era de todo el trabajo que Chronoa le ponía encima… desde revisar cada uno de los royos hasta hacer todo el maldito papeleo… estaba seguro que lo hacía apropósito para tener mucho más tiempo libre.

Y ahora tenía algo nuevo de que quejarse…

Chronoa los había reunido a él, al Kaio-shin anciano, a Mai, a Beat y a Note para investigar la misteriosa casa que apareció en la noche.

Como uno de los pocos que usaba el sentido común, determino que la casa tenía algo que ver con la llegada más nueva: Mithra. No había que pensarlo mucho, y hasta Beat y Note llegaron rápidamente a esa conclusión.

El problema era otra de las cosas de las que se quejaba de Chronoa… es muy terca y resentida. Como Mithra había ignorado múltiples veces su autoridad solo ayer, quería una pequeña venganza… y de forma infantil, resulto que quería buscar algo vergonzoso de ella para que siga su autoridad.

Había un muy claro problema con eso… como dijo Chackravartin, Mithra parecía haber perdido la vergüenza hace mucho, pero su Kaio-Shin parece haberlo olvidado.

Al comienzo iba a parecer fácil entrar… y todo se fue al carajo cuando algo los hiso estallar y arrojarlos hacia afuera.

Trunks gruño cuando ayudo a Mai a levantarse… Note estaba ayudando a Beat, quien termino chocando con un árbol. El viejo Kaio-Shin había caído a la cascada mientras Chronoa aterrizo lo mas bien.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - la voz femenina era aguda, por lo que el atacante podría ser joven… pero la frialdad en su voz no lo engañaba.

Frente a ellos, flotaba una niña de no más de la edad de Note y Beat. Tenía el cabello negro corto, con ojos dorados… usaba lo que parecía un vestido rojo y negro con similitud a un kimono corto y un abrigo largo de estilo europeo, completo con un cuello alto cerrado por una borla de cuerda. Ella parece llevar medias largas y zapatos con plataforma.

Lo más curioso… tenía exactamente los mismos tatuajes y marcas que Mithra.

-Les pregunte, ¿Qué hacen aquí? - demando la niña mirándolos con tal intensidad que puso serio a Trunks… algo le decía que no había que subestimarla.

-¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para andar demandando algo así?! - Trunks soltó un suspiro al ver que el temperamento volátil de su jefa tomo control ella… de nuevo.

-Si así lo quieren… - la mirada de la niña se estrechó… y los instintos de Trunks gritaron de golpe.

Tomando a Mai, salió volando, esquivando por poco el relámpago que casi lo golpea. Vio como Beat y Note lo siguieron, mientras Chronoa rodo aterrada por el suelo, esquivándolo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando tuvo que esquivar el golpe de la niña… su velocidad era algo demasiado peligroso, y por lo que sintió, su fuerza igual.

Prueba de ello era el piso arrancado detrás de él.

En un movimiento rápido, la niña lo pateo, alejando a Trunks y dejando que se centre en los otros dos. Se giró justo para detener con sus manos los puños de Beat y Note en modo Super Saiyajin.

Los ahora rubios retrocedieron cautelosos… aunque parecían de la misma edad, los niveles estaban completamente en otra liga. Beat fue el primero en lanzarse, aprovechando su velocidad para tratar de confundirla…

Eso claramente no funciono cuando fue tomado del pie y arrojado al suelo… un quejido salió de su boca al chocar con el suelo.

Una esfera de energía se formó en la palma derecha de la chica, apuntando a Beat…

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOOM

Pero fue salvado por los constantes disparo de Note… la niña había entrado en SSJ 2, pero apenas parecía hacerle algo a la chica.

Ignorando al niño, la pequeña se fijó ahora en la otra molestia. Ignorando los constantes disparos, extendió su otra mano apuntándole. Los alrededores de repente se sintieron calientes, muy calientes de golpe, mientras un viento helado se arremolinaba en su brazo.

-[Aurora Mortal] - ante ese comando, ese viento helado salió disparado como un tifón, cubriendo rápidamente a Note y cualquier cosa detrás de ella.

Note sintió como el hielo se formaba rápidamente, atrapándola en una prisión congelada. Para cuando los vientos se calmaron, Note estaba atrapada dentro de un enorme pedazo de hielo.

La niña miro fijamente el pedazo de hielo… sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. Lentamente, un sonido familiar comenzó a escucharse.

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

En un estallido, Note rompió su prisión, ahora con un cabello mucho más largo y sin cejas. La ahora SSJ 3 se lanzó contra la niña, obligándola a retroceder el en momento del impacto.

Ambas se estrellaron en la montaña cercana, con la niña hundida en ella. Note se preparó para golpearla, pero fue interceptada por un relámpago dorado que la estrello contra el suelo.

La niña salió de la montaña y estaba por atacar de nuevo a Note, pero Trunks llego en SSJ y la ataco con su espada… la niña, en vez de esquivarla, solo la detuvo con los dedos, sorprendiendo a Trunks.

Aparto fácilmente la hoja de la espada y puso su palma libre en el estómago de Trunks… un brillo salió de la palma antes de que Trunks saliera volando y cayera al suelo, con un hueco en la ropa que exponía su abdomen.

La niña estaba por atacarlo, cuando fue detenida por una red de energía que la atrapo.

-Ni lo intentes - amenazo Chronoa desde el suelo, apuntándole con la palma abierta.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! - grito la niña en consternación… no se sentía como una red común de energía.

-Eso es una red temporal, no solo es irrompible, sino que puede agrandarse o achicarse a mis deseos - para probar su punto, la red se achico, apretando más a la niña.

Sin embargo, no pudo regodearse mucho cuando la niña de repente desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?! - Chronoa veía a todos lados, buscando a la niña en todos lados.

Una mano se puso en su espalda, congelándola en el acto… lentamente, giro la cara, encontrándose con los fríos ojos de la niña.

-Desaparece.

Con esas palabras, un rayo de energía consumió a Chronoa, impactándola con la misma montaña donde la niña fue impactada.

La Kaio-Shin logro sobrevivir al ataque, con solo una pocas heridas menores… podría no ser tan poderosa como muchos de los mejores guerreros, pero no era débil en lo más mínimo.

La niña comenzó a acercarse lentamente, mientras dos esferas de energía más se formaban en sus manos… por fortuna para Chronoa, la niña fue detenida por un ataque conjunto de Beat, Note y Trunks, mientras Mai la agarraba y al alejaba.

El trio saijayin continuaba disparándole a la niña… una nube de polvo se levantaba cada vez más mientras el bombardeo continuaba.

-¡Ya basta! - con ese grito, una onda expansiva desvaneció la nube de humo, revelando a la ilesa niña - ¡Ya me tienen hasta! - la niña se elevó en el aire frente a todos.

Extendiendo su mano derecha abierta, ña niña generó una esfera incandescente que a Trunks no le fue muy difícil identificar… eso era un minisol.

El pánico lo lleno por completo… no había forma de que sobrevivieran a eso. ¿Tal vez podía tomar a Mai, Beat y Note y huir rápidamente a una línea temporal alterna?

La mirada de la niña era suficiente como para saber que no era una opción.

Si le preguntaran, le echaría toda la culpa a Chronoa…

-Desapa…

PAM

Las palabras, así como el minisol, se desvanecieron cuando un puño impacto la cabeza de la niña, dándole un cómico chichón.

La culpable de dicho golpe estaba detrás de la niña, con muchas bolsas de compras flotando detrás de ella.

-¡¿Mama?! - grito la pequeña viendo fijamente a la mujer mayor - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¿Se puede saber que estabas por hacer, Miyu? - pregunto Mithra viendo a su hija fijamente.

-Ellos intentaron allanar la casa y solo los detenía. Pero la loli de haya se puso arrogante así que quise divertirme un poco… puede que me lo tomara muy en serio - si bien al principio fue tono en un tono monótono, por el final la vergüenza termino ganándole y aparto la mirada.

Trunks se preguntaba qué tomaba la chica por diversión…

Mithra soltó un suspiro - Miyu, ellos son de los que te hable ayer…

-… Oh.

PUM

 **Un rato después:**

Luego del segundo coscorrón que le dio a Miyu, Mithra los invito a todos a su casa en señal de disculpa por el comportamiento de su hija… tuvieron que primero sacar al viejo Kaio-Shin del lago. Eran afortunados de que no se ahogara.

El comedor donde estaban era bastante grande y con muchas cosas: había varios muebles, donde se guardaban platos, cubiertos, manteles, etc. Algunas fotos de extraños paisajes y de Mithra con personas. También había una elegante lámpara sobre la mesa, la cual parecía estar hecha de roble o algo similar, así como las sillas.

Por obvias razones, los adultos se sentaron en el lado opuesto de Miyu, mientras que los dos más pequeños al lado de la hija de Mithra. La mencionada estaba en la cabecera, mientras traía muchos platos.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí están los platos - con mucha facilidad, puso cada plato en la mesa, levantando todas las tapas a la vez.

Trunks tuvo que contener las ganas inconscientes de babear al ver todos los manjares… claro que Beat y Note no lo hicieron, lo que daba una vista adorable y divertida.

La mesa estaba llena de platos de distintas culturas, desde los más simples hasta algunos muchísimo más complejos.

-¡Adelante, coman! - a la declaración de Mithra, todos agradecieron y se lanzaron… Mai Chronoa y el Kaio anciano comían con mucha más lentitud, no teniendo estómagos especialmente grandes.

Sus compañeros saijayin eran historias distintas.

Miyu soltó una risa divertida cuando vio como Beat y Note agarraban comida rápidamente y la servían en sus platos. Aunque ella no era mejor, pero al estar tan acostumbrada era un poco más lento.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué los trae a mi casa? - pregunto Mithra mientras se servía.

-Mmh… ha, si - Trunks trago el pedazo de carne que masticaba y miro a Mithra - Chronoa-sama había sido advertida de que una casa desconocida salió de la nada, así que nos trajo aquí a investigar.

-¿Y nunca se les ocurrió que podría ser mía?

-Yo dije eso, pero la terquedad de Chro… - Chronoa, quien estaba entre Trunks y Mai, golpeo rápidamente al pelilila en la pierna -… S-Su sentido del deber la impulso a verificar.

- _Pobre, tiene un jefe que abusa de él_ \- pensaron tanto madre como hija.

-También teníamos que ver si estarías con nosotros para la revisión de los pergaminos, para buscar posibles anomalías en el tiempo - dijo el viejo Kaio-Shin.

-… Bien, no tengo nada que hacer - acepto Mithra antes de que algo le llegara a la cabeza - ¿Puede venir Miyu? Estoy segura que le interesara…

El viejo Kaio-Shin, a diferencia de Chronoa, sabía que no importaba si aceptaba o no, estaba seguro que Mithra la llevaría aun así - Si, puede venir… tener más manos nos facilitara las cosas.

-A mí me sorprende que tengas un trabajo mama - la declaración de Miyu le sacaron gotas estilo anime a muchos.

-No es mi culpa que la mayoría de esos trabajos sean aburridos - declaro la mayor de los presentes antes de volver a su comida.

- _Sinceramente_ \- pensaba el viejo Kaio-Shin - _Espero que estos nuevos aliados nos ayuden… presiento que tiempos oscuros se avecinan y estos nuevos aliados nos ayudaran a superarlos._

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

 **Sí, hay pocas diferencias con el anterior 2° capitulo, pero eso es más que nada porque era poco lo que hay que arreglar.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo… lamento la demora sinceramente, pero tengo otras historias que hacer.**

 **Así que comencemos con este fic:**

 **-** Hola - **personaje hablando.**

 **-** _Hola -_ **personaje pensando.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ \- **personajes comunicándose.**

 **-** [Hola] - **personajes en específico.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Los Time Breakers._

Mithra, junto a su hija Miyu, caminaban junto a Chronoa, el viejo Kaio-shin, Trunks, May, Beat y Note… el grupo se dirigía tranquilo al Nido del Tiempo para inspeccionar los pergaminos y encontrar alguna anomalía.

-¿Solo ustedes se encargan de proteger la línea de tiempo? - pregunto Miyu curiosa.

-No… la mayoría aquí son patrulleros del tiempo - declaro Note - Hacen misiones en solitario o forman equipos… hay algunos que incluso se hicieron famosos por lo poderosos que son.

-¿En serio?

-Hai - asintió Beat - De hecho… si tenemos una misión hoy la haremos con el mejor equipo: el equipo Omega.

Mientras Mithra, Miyu y Chackra tenían dudas de quien era este "equipo Omega", el grupo llego hasta la entrada al Nido del Tiempo… donde unos patrulleros los esperaban.

Uno de ellos era un demonio del frio de color azul oscuro con sus gemas rojas… su apariencia era igual a la forma final de Freezer solo que más grande, aunque llevaba una armadura biológica con picos en la espalda.

Otra, era una humana de cabello negro con puntas rojas corto y ojos plateados. Usaba un clásico traje de artes marciales Kamme Sennin, de color naranja con azul, que dejaba la parte superior de sus grandes pechos expuesta y marcaba bien su cintura.. En su espalda, había un bastón rojo tan largo como el torso de la chica.

Otro, era un namekusei, muy alto, de más de 2 metros. Usaba un gi de combate blanco, con una capa negra con hombreras y un turbante del mismo color.

La segunda mujer, era una saiyajin de largo cabello negro salvaje y ojos rojos. Su ropa era la armadura similar a la de Bardock, solo que de color rojo con negro, guantes rojos y botas negras, además de su cola de mono enrollada en la cintura. En su cintura, una katana roja se encontraba enfundada.

Por último, había un majin de color azul claro, con los mismos pantalones, botas y chaqueta del Majin Boo, solo que de color naranja los pantalones y roja la chaqueta.

-Mithra, Miyu, Chackra - llamo Chronoa mirando al equipo con una sonrisa de orgullo - Ellos son el equipo Omega.

-Es bueno verla Kaio-Shin del Tiempo - saludo el demonio el frio.

-Chicos… - Trunks llamo la atención de todos - Ella es Mithra. Es quien vino ayer por las Esferas del Dragón.

-Un placer/Hola~/Hm/Jejeje - saludaron los cinco… el demonio del frio con una reverencia, la humana con entusiasmo, el namekiano se encogió de hombros, la saiyajin levanto una ceja y el majin se rio divertido.

-Hola… como saben soy Mithra… - Mithra entonces señalo a la araña - Él es Chackra… - Y luego a la pequeña - Y ella mi hija Miyu~

-Hola/ ¿Qué hay? - saludaron Chackra y Miyu.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Winter - se presentó el demonio del frio con una reverencia.

-Yo soy Summer~ encantada~ - se presentó la humana con un entusiasmo sin igual.

-Soy Drax - se presentó el namekiano con seriedad.

-Soy Raven - dijo corta la saiyajin.

-Y yo soy Crom - se presentó el majin estrechando la mano de Mithra, de Miyu y la pata de Chackra.

-Muy bien - Chronoa tomo la palabra - Con las presentaciones hechas… al Nido de Tiempo~

Así, Chronoa lidero al grupo hacia adentro…

 **Nido del Tiempo, un rato después:**

-Me aburroooooo - se quejó Miyu sobre una pila de pergaminos revisados.

-Estoy… con Miyu - declararon Beat y Note casi dormidos sobre sus propias pilas.

-Vamos chicos, faltan pocos - declaro Chronoa sobre su propia pila, que era mayor a la de los jóvenes.

La Kaio señalo… una GRAN pila de pergaminos sin revisar

Los más jóvenes gimieron molestos.

-Chronoa-sama… no creo que sea necesario torturarlos de esa manera - dijo Winter revisando otro pergamino con cuidado.

-Además… ¿Por qué estamos revisando los pergaminos? - pregunto Raven molesta tirando otro pergamino a su pila.

-Para encontrar una anomalía - dijo Trunks… por 7° vez en la última hora.

-¿Pero no comienza a emanar un aura oscura cuando ocurre una anomalía? - cuestiono Summer de cabeza revisando otro pergamino.

-No… emana cuando ya ocurre - dijo Chronoa algo molesta - Cuando eso pasa, tenemos poco tiempo para repararla… es mejor revisar los pergaminos y encontrar las anomalías antes de que ocurran.

-¿Algo como esto?

Todos miraron a Mithra… quien sostenía un pergamino con aura oscura.

Chronoa no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la diosa, tomando el pergamino y abriéndolo para que todos lo vean.

 **Pergamino:**

Goku se encontraba agotado y muy herido… su gi de combate estaba destrozado, con la parte superior desaparecida dejando ver sus músculos adoloridos por el kaioken.

A su alrededor… sus compañeros, sus amigos, muertos por los Saibamen de diferentes colores.

Incluso Gohan, su hijo, murió a manos de ese bastardo de…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

PUM

PUM

Frente a Goku, ambos bastardos aterrizaron.

Pero ya no eran esos dos saiyajins que llegaron a la Tierra hace unas horas… ahora, eran dos enormes monos con ojos rojos llenos de maldad y un aura oscura cubriéndolos.

Uno de ellos, el de armadura negra y amarilla, era el maldito que torturo a sus amigos y mato a su hijo… Nappa.

Y el otro, era el llamado príncipe de los saiyajins, Vegeta

-Te dije que no podrías vencerme Kakarotto - declaro Vegeta Ohzaru.

Goku no respondió… elevo el poco ki que le quedaba y se lanzó contra ambos de nuevo activando una última vez el kaioken.

 **Nido del tiempo:**

-… Supongo que eso no tiene que pasar - dijo Miyu viendo a la Kaio-shin cerrar el pergamino.

-Ya tiene su misión, eviten ese futuro y arreglen la línea del tiempo - Chronoa le paso el pergamino a Winter con enorme seriedad.

-Entendido Kaio-shin-sama.

-Nosotros vamos~ - declararon Note y Beat uniéndose al grupo.

Y antes de irse… todos vieron a Mithra.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto curiosa por todas las miradas.

-Acompáñalos - ordeno Chronoa.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Eres la que mayor poder tiene… si ese Jarecta aparece de nuevo, te necesitaran - declaro Trunks.

-¿Y tú no vas?

-No puedo… la Kaio-shin me lo prohibió - Trunks se rasco la nuca soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Eso te lo ganas por intentar cambiar la historia - recrimino Chronoa con el ceño fruncido - Has algo y trae al decrepito aquí… debe estar comprando esas porquerías de revistas.

Más de uno ahí tuvo una gota en la nuca al ver a la Kaio-shin del tiempo despotricar sobre algo viejos pervertidos.

-Muy bien… Supongo que ire con ustedes por las dudas - declaro Mithra mirando al grupo.

-Si asi lo desea, señorita Mithra… estoy ansioso por ver de que es capaz - dijo Winter alzando el pergamino y junto al resto, cerrando los ojos.

El grupo fue envuelto en una luz, rodeados por cuadrados que giraban, para curiosidad de Miyu.

-Podrás verlos aquí - Chronoa dejo de lado su furia y extendió un pergamino para Miyu.

 **Año 762:**

Los Guerreros Z estaban frente a un gran grupo de Saibamens de diferentes colores, rodos cubiertos por un aura oscura y con un brillo rojo y siniestro en sus ojos.

Los únicos vivos eran Gohan y Krillin … hace un rato, Yamcha había caído por una de esas cosas, Chaos y Ten sin han murieron enfrentando a Nappa…

Y Piccolo… murió protegiendo a Gohan del ataque de Nappa.

-¡Jajajajajaja! - se reía el calvo saiyajin cubierto por esa aura oscura y los ojos rojos - Tuvieron la oportunidad de rendirse… ahora pagaran.

Krillin se preparó determinado… Gohan, algo asustado, lo siguió…

Pero antes de que alguien se mueva…

FIUSH

PUM

Cuatro figuras se estrellaron al lado de los guerreros Z.

-¡Muy bien, que comience la fiesta! - declaro Beat saliendo de la nube de humo… y recibiendo un golpe de Note.

-Cállate idiota.

-Prepárense~ - advirtió Summer girando su bastón.

-Tranquila Summer, que esto será fácil - mascullo Raven, sacando su katana.

-¿Q-Q-Quiénes son? - pregunto un asustado Gohan.

-Tranquilo niño, venimos como apoyo - declaro Raven - Beat y Summer, ayuden al mocoso y al pelón con los…uno, dos, tres… muchos Saibamens que hay.

-Hai~/como digas - dijeron ambos preparándose.

-Note, tu y yo encarguémonos del pelón más grande y estúpido hasta que llegue Goku.

-Entendido Raven - Note se puso en posición junto a la saiyajin más grande.

-¡Oigan, esperen! - Krillin llamo su atención - ¡¿Quiénes son y por qué nos ayudan ahora?!

-Desafortunadamente no podemos responder eso~ - se disculpó Summer sonriendo - Solo podemos decirte que vinimos a ayudarlos~

 **A la distancia:**

-¿Y por qué no van ustedes también? - cuestiono Mithra a Winter, Drax y Crom.

-Nuestra intervención podría tener consecuencias serias si nos ven - declaro Winter viendo con un rastreador a Summer, Raven, Beat y Note - Y queremos evitar eso.

-Si tú lo dices… - Mithra vio como el combate empezaba.

Por un lado, Gohan, Krilin, Beat y Summer se encargaban del grupo de aparente 25 saibamens.

Claramente, Krilin y Gohan tenían problemas a la hora de enfrentar a los potenciados… cosas, ya que Mithra no tenía una mejor forma para definirlos.

Sin embargo, Beat y Summer no tenían esos problemas… mientras Gohan y Krilin luchaban desesperados contra solo cinco Saibamens, Beat y Summer estaban prácticamente jugando con los otros 20.

Con gracia, Beat esquivo una patada a traición de uno de los mini monstruos y lo tomo de la cabeza… con mucha fuerza, lo arrojo hacia otro incrustándolos a ambos en las rocas cercanas y dejándolos fuera de combate permanentemente.

Summer hiso que su bastón se extienda a gran velocidad, atravesando fácilmente a tres de ellos.

Beat destrozo la cabeza de uno con un golpe cubierto de ki, salvando a Gohan. Tomo a otro del pie y lo uso para azotar a un Saibamen blanco.

-¡AH! - Summer dispara unas ráfagas de ki que impactan a varios Saibamans mientras Beat se ponía de tras de ellos…

-¡Coman esto!

El joven saiyajin disparo un potente rayo de ki con sus manos, solo que este paso entre los Saibamans y doblo hacia el cielo… con un movimiento de sus manos, Beat hiso que el ataque estallara en ráfagas menores de ki pero que no perdieron su potencia.

Cada ráfaga impacto a los Saibamans haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-Ambos están acabando con ellos como si fueran moscas - observo Mithra.

-Los Saibaman no son fuerte en lo más mínimo - declaro Crom, riendo al ver como Beat uso a uno como pelota - Son literalmente carne de cañón.

-Aun así… son malos incluso para ser carne de cañón - declaro Mithra… ha visto carne de cañón débil en su LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA vida… pero esto era ridículo.

-Pueden ser débiles… pero…

Los cuatro vieron como un Saibaman salto a la espalda de Beat, quien ignoraba ese movimiento, y comenzaba a brillar… solo para ser golpeado por el bastón ridículamente extensible de Summer.

BOOOOM

El Saibaman estalló lejos de Beat, quien vio eso sorprendido antes de agradecerle a Summer.

-Pero son también kamikazes - se rio Mithra.

-Si… si ven que no pueden ganar no dudaran en estallar contigo - explico Winter - Si Beat hubiera estado concentrado… dudo que la explosión le hiciera algo.

Mithra entonces se fijó en… la divertida humillación de Nappa.

-¡NO SE MUEVAN! - grito furioso el saiyajin.

-¿Qué pasa? Eres muy lento~ - se burló Note esquivando sin esfuerzo los golpes de Nappa.

-¿Este es el poder de un saiyajin de elite? Que aburrido - declaro monótona Raven, esquivando los golpes con los ojos cerrados… ¿Qué? Disfrutaba del reto y cabrear a sus oponentes.

-¡BASTARDAS! - grito de furia Nappa alejándose.

El ki de Nappa se encendió mientras la energía parecía convergir en su boca… Krillin y Gohan vieron alarmados eso.

¡Ese era el ataque que acabo con Piccolo!

-¡Mueran!

FIUSH

Nappa disparo de su boca una potente ráfaga de ki amarillo en dirección a Note… quien miro el ataque aburrida.

Con su brazo izquierdo, golpeo el ataque y lo desvió…

BOOOOOOOM

Una de las formaciones rocosas estallo, destruida con suma facilidad.

Nappa no podía creerlo… esa niña, desvió uno de sus más poderosos ataques como si nada.

Vegeta, por otro lado, estaba más que interesada en estos saiyajins que aparecieron.

Desde que los vio, se dio cuenta que no eran como el mocoso mitad saiyajin al lado del pelón… estos eran de sangre pura, y muy bien entrenados… es más, la pelinegra adulta usaba la armadura del ejercito de Freezer, por lo que debió ser parte de este hasta que deserto.

El problema… era que no debía haber más saiyajins de sangre pura por ahí. Solo quedaron cuatro luego de la explosión del Planeta Vegita… bueno, cinco contando al inútil de su hermano…

Pero… era una posibilidad. Que algunos saiyajins hayan sido enviados a este planeta junto a Kakarotto, y que no se tenga registro de ello… aunque con la edad que aparentan los dos pequeños, apostaba a que solo Kakarotto y la mujer llegaron y luego tuvieron a esos dos.

Esa era la explicación más razonable que tenía.

-Bueno… no puedo decir mucho de ellos - comento Mithra aburrida - Sus oponentes son muy débiles para poder determinar algo…

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Drax - Pareces muy interesada en ver sus límites…

-Oh, es porque planeo entrenarlos - declaro Mithra para extrañeza de los tres - Se nota de lejos que no han alcanzado su potencial… al igual que ustedes, y planeo ayudarlos en eso~

-… ¿Por qué? - pregunto Winter - No me malentiendas… queremos ser más fuertes pero, ¿Por qué nos entrenaras?

-Uno, porque no quiero arriesgarme a que pasen por algo similar a lo que pase - declaro Mithra con seriedad… no quería que nadie pase por la experiencia de perder a tu familia frente a tus ojos con impotencia - Y dos… Miyu necesita compañeros de entrenamiento.

Los tres estaban sorprendidos por lo primero. No estaban al tanto de la historia de Mithra, pero debió ser dolorosa para decir eso…

Pero, una gota les cayó por la nuca ante lo segundo. Se notaba que era una madre preocupada.

-Parece que ya viene - dijo Mithra sin despegar la mirada del "combate"

Winter entendió lo que quería decir - Si, el ya llego.

FIUSH

En el campo de batalla, cierto saiyajin criado en la Tierra llego.

-¡Goku!/ ¡Papa! - gritaron Krillin y Gohan aliviados.

Goku les sonrió a ambos… pero luego vio a todos sus amigos muertos.

-Lamento llegar tarde - dijo por lo bajo, solo para que Krillin y Gohan escuchen.

La tristeza y culpa eran palpables.

Gohan, aun cansado, se le acerco - E-Esta bien papa… lo importante es que llegaste.

Goku le sonrió a su hijo… y luego noto a los otros cuatro ahí.

-E-ellos nos ayudaron Goku - dijo Krillin sonriéndole cansado.

-Ya veo… les agradezco haber ayudado hasta que llegara - Goku hiso una rápida reverencia a Beat, Note, Summer y Raven.

-No hay problema~ - declaro Summer… ella y Beat ya habían acabado con todos los Saibaman hace un rato.

-Es lo que hacemos - aseguro Raven alejándose junto a Note de Nappa.

-¡¿A dónde van ustedes dos?! - gruño molesto el pelón musculoso.

-Así que al fin llegas Kakaroto - Vegeta se acercó y se puso frente a Goku… había unos tres metros que los separaban a ambos.

-Así que ustedes son los dos saiyajins que mataron a mis amigos - dijo con seriedad y creciente enojo Goku.

De mientras, Beat, Note, Summer y Raven volvieron con el equipo, que se acercó a la zona.

-Esto es muy aburrido - declaro Raven bostezando.

-Estoy con Raven-san en esto… Ósea ¿Nappa y Saibamans? Son demasiado débiles aun con ese impulso

El equipo Omega y Note asintieron a las palabras de Beat.

- _"Chicos…"_ \- la voz de Chronoa envió un escalofrío a la columna de todos excepto Mithra.

-¡P-Perdón Chronoa-sama! - exclamo Beat aterrado.

-Vamos Chronoa, no los asustes así - intento calmarla Mithra - Además, tiene razón. Estos oponentes son muy débiles, no presentan un reto.

- _"¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué aparezcan los Time Breakers ahora?"_

-… Chronoa, ¿Sabes que acabas de tentar a la ley de Murphy?

- _"… Si"_

Le grupo se volvió a ver a… ¿Goku y Vegeta alejándose?

-Esperen, ¿y Nappa? - pregunto Summer.

-Por allá - Mithra señalo a Nappa incrustado en una roca… parecía muerto con la mirada en blanco y la mandíbula abierta - Trato de lanzarse contra Goku, pero este activo algo llamado Kaioken y lo golpeo tan duro que le rompió la columna… lo lanzo hacia Vegeta pero esta lo golpeo, incrustándolo ahí.

-Habrá que asegurarnos de que este muerto - dijo Winter - Nappa debe morir en este momento, por lo que para proteger la historia hay que eliminarlo.

FIUSH

Todos vieron como un rayo morado salió disparado de la antena de Crom, convirtiendo a Nappa en… ¿una galleta?

La galleta fue cubierta por el mismo rayo, y atraída a Crom quien… ¿Se la comió?

-…Muy bien… ¿Puede alterar la realidad? - pregunto Mithra señalando al Majin.

-Si… es hábil con la magia, y una de las principales de su raza es convertir cualquier cosa o persona en otra cosa - explico Winter.

-En este caso, una galleta - Mithra alzo una ceja ante eso - Eso es… una habilidad muy útil y rota…

-No en realidad - dijo Crom sobándose el estómago - Aunque es muy útil, no me gusta usarla y depender de ella… la uso solo cuando hay que terminar con alguien de una… además, la técnica puede matar de una al transformar a alguien en caramelo o galleta, excepto a los que no estén vivos.

-… ¿Cómo es eso? - pregunto curiosa Mithra.

-Por poner un ejemplo… si un Majin va al otro mundo por una teletransportacion o algo así, y convierte a alguien que ya murió en un caramelo, el transformado aun podrá moverse como caramelo a gran velocidad dado su reducido tamaño, pero conservara su fuerza - explico Crom.

-Aun así, sigue siendo una técnica muy rota amigo - dijo Winter riendo un poco… antes de ponerse serio - Parece que no solo Nappa y los Saibamans ganaron un impulso…

Todos miraron como un Vegeta, cubierto por esa aura oscura y ojos rojos, luchaba a la par de un Goku cubierto por un aura roja y una mayor musculatura.

-Está peleando en Kaioken por 3 - dijo seria Summer - En esta etapa, eso pone una enorme tensión en el cuerpo de Goku…

-Pero no pasa lo mismo con Vegeta - declaro Drax - En otras palabras, debemos ayudar a Goku antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Y por qué creen que los dejaríamos?

El equipo Omega, Note y Beat se pusieron tenso y en posición de combate ante la voz desconocida… Mithra solo miro al cielo…

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías Jarecta.

Encima del grupo, se encontraba el descendiente de Janemba… y no estaba solo.

A su lado, se encontraba alguien sorpresivamente muy parecido a Goku, pero de piel más oscura y usaba una armadura del ejercito de Freezer de color negro y violeta grisáceo, además de un rastreador de color rojo.

-¡¿Turles?! - El equipo Omega y los dos mini saiyajins se pusieron más alerta… aún más al ver el fruto rojo y picudo en manos del llamado Turles.

-Voy a arriesgarme y a decir que de seguro no es la copia malvada o el gemelo malvado de Goku - dijo Vlitra, sacándole una risa a Turles.

-Jajaja, no eres la primera ni serás la última en decir eso - decía Turles calmándose… y mirando al grupo con una sonrisa arrogante - Ahora… volvamos a los negocios.

-Déjame adivinar - dijo Raven con su propia sonrisa arrogante - Están aquí para que no intervengamos.

-Así es… nuestra jefa nos envió a evitar que interfieran - declaro Jarecta balanceando su espada - Pero en lo personal…. Pueden enfrentar todos a Turles. Yo… - el demonio señalo a Mithra con su espada - Me la enfrentare a ella.

-Si… ¡Espera ¿Qué?! - Turles vio a su "compañero" con furia.

-¿Ara? ¿Quieres terminar lo de la última vez~? - pregunto Mithra, sentándose cómodamente en una roca - Perdón pero tendrá que ser para otro día~ Quiero ver que pueden hacer ellos… - dijo señalando al equipo Omega y a los mini saiyajin - Así que tendrán que enfrentarlos~

-Si… Espera…

- _"¡¿Qué?!"_

El grito de la Kaio-Shin aturdió momentáneamente a los patrulleros.

- _"¡Te enviamos para que te encargues de él si aparecía!"_

-Lo sé, pero quiero ver el límite de ellos - dijo Mithra señalando a los demás - Adelante, decidan quien se enfrenta a quien~

El equipo Omega, los mini saiyajin… incluso Jarecta y Turles no creían la actitud despreocupada de Mithra.

Sin embargo, Winter entendió mejor su actitud… como líder, debía ver los límites de sus compañeros y ver cómo mejorarlos. Lo que estaba haciendo Mithra era simplemente ver que mejorar cuando los entrene, por lo que dijo antes.

-Muy bien escuchen… - llamo Winter - Beat, Note, Raven y Summer, enfrentaran a Jarecta con todo. De mientras, Crom, Drax y yo enfrentaremos a Turles.

-Entendido - declararon todos.

-No tengo tiempo para mocosos, yo… - Jarecto se calló cuando tuvo que bloquear el golpe potente de parte de Beat y Note en SSJ 2.

El demonio fue arrastrado varios metros en el aire por los dos niños, alejándolo del clon de Goku.

Raven y Summer no tardaron en ir a ayudar a los dos contra Jarecta… mientras, el resto se quedó a enfrentar a Turles.

-Esto será fácil - declaro Drax quitándose la capa y turbante, dejándolos caer en el suelo… el impacto causo que el suelo se hundiera.

Al parecer debían ser pesadas, o eso pensó Mithra.

-Jejeje ¿en serio creen poder conmigo basuras? - Se rio Turles mordiendo la extraña fruta en sus manos…

FIUSH

Su poder salió disparado mientras esa aura oscura lo envolvía y sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-… Tenías que hablar - le dijo Crom molesto a Drax, quien se rasco la nuca.

Winter los ignoro lanzándose contra Turles… el saiyajin y el demonio de frio chocaron sus puños causando una onda de choque.

Winter giro e impacto la mejilla de Turles con su cola, alejándolo unos metros.

El saiyajin se recompuso con facilidad, justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe ascendente de Drax. El namekusein pego un salto quedando detrás de Turles, para después aplicarle un rodillazo a la columna, seguido de una patada que desestabilizo al saiyajin por el dolor.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de Crom impactándole la cara.

PUM

Con Jarecta de mientras… el demonio bloqueo con su espada un puñetazo de Beat, con una mano detuvo la patada de Note.

Dio un giro y lanzo a ambos a lados opuestos. Sin ellos en su camino, cruza sus brazos bloqueando el puñetazo de Summer cubierta por un aura roja fuerte.

-¡Veamos cómo te va con esto! ¡Kaioken X 5!

El aura se incrementó junto con un poco la musculatura de Summer… la humana lanzo otro golpe y…

PUM

Jarecta retrocedió unos cuantos metros por el golpe… tenía que admitir que la humana era fuerte. Ese golpe le dolió un poco.

Su mirada se enfocó en la humana al frente… pero sus instintos le advirtieron.

Convocando su espada, Jarecta detuvo el tajo de Raven en SSJ… la saiyajin retrocedió un poco al ver su ataque fallido.

-Bueno, admito que son más duros de lo que esperaba - declaro Jarecta viéndose rodeado por los cuatro - Supongo… ¡Que puedo tomármelos en serio!

El ki de Jarecta se disparó para sorpresa general.

Jarecta desapareció en cubos ante la vista de todos… y reapareció detrás de Beat. Tomo al saiyajin de la cola y lo arrojo contra Summer, causando que ambos choquen contra unas rocas.

-¡Maldito! - Note se lanzó contra Jarecta, pero agarro su cara con una mano y la arrojo lejos, mientras convocaba su espada y bloqueaba el ataque de Raven.

-¿Eso es todo monita~?

-¡No me llames así! - rugió Raven transformándose en SSJ 2.

Se alejó de Jarecta y cargo ki en su mano derecha.

-¡Toma esto! - Raven disparo una potente ráfaga de ki en dirección al demonio… era lo suficientemente potente para alarmar a Cell Perfecto…

Pero para Jarecta… no era nada.

Levanto su espada y…

SLASH

Corto a la mitad el ataque…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Las explosiones concentradas borraron una buena parte del páramo rocoso.

Raven estaba impactada… su ataque fue cortado como si nada…

Por ese shock, no pudo esquivar la patada que Jarecta le dio. Raven termino impactando el suelo con fuerza, dejando un cráter mediano.

-Jejeje, creo que exagere al tomármelos en serio~ - se burló Jarecta… antes de ver dos objetos dorados con rayos azules que volaban a su posición.

-¡No nos subestimes! - gritaron a coro Note y Beat en SSJ 3.

Jarecta paro ambos golpes con sus manos… tenía que admitir que si le dolió un poco. Estos mocosos serán entretenidos en un tiempo.

Los pequeños saiyajins comenzaron a atacar al demonio de frente… cada golpe, cada patada… Jarecta los detenía todos soportando el dolor que iba acumulándose.

Viendo inefectivos los ataques cercanos, Beat y Note retrocedieron y retrajeron sus brazos en un ataque muy conocido.

-[Kame… - la energía comenzó a acumularse - Hame… - La energía creció exponencialmente de forma absurda -Ha!]

FFFFFFIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Un doble Kamehameha muy potente salió disparado contra el demonio… quien sonrió desapareciendo en cubos.

El ataque de Beat y Note siguió de largo, fácilmente saliendo de la Tierra y perdiéndose en el espacio.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, habiendo regresado al estado base…

-Jejeje, fue un buen ataque, mocosos.

Ambos se tensaron aterrados… lentamente giraron, encontrándose con la escalofriante visión de Jarecta con su espada alzada.

-¡Pero no fue suficiente!

Beat se puso frente a Note cuando la espada descendió.

SLASH

CLANK

Ambos… se extrañaron al no sentir el corte mortal…

Con curiosidad, abrieron los ojos… y se sorprendieron.

Raven, con su cabello más largo y salvaje y un aura de relámpagos, bloqueaba la espada de Jarecta con su katana.

-Oh~ esto es…

Jarecta no pudo continuar, ya que Summer, con un aura roja mucho más fuerte, apareció en un borrón y pateo la cabeza de Jarecta, enviándolo contra otra formación rocosa.

-Jejeje, esto se pone mejor ~ - canturreo el demonio.

Con los demás…

-¡Toma esto!

PUM

Drax golpeo a Turles con un golpe martillo, enviándolo contra Crom quien lo ataco con una ráfaga de esferas de ki.

Turles soporto la ametralladora de ataques… aunque comió el fruto, su poder no estaba no estaba a la par del de Jarecta… talvez apenas a la mitad.

Cuando el ataque termino, Turles estaba lleno de heridas, nada peligrosas, y su armadura había perdido las hombreras.

-¡M-Malditos!

-¿Eso es todo Turles? - Pregunto Winter… él y Drax estaban heridos, aunque nada serio. El único sano era Crom gracias a sus habilidades, pero se notaba algo cansado.

Turles les gruño… y noto cierta esfera brillante a la distancia.

Winter siguió su mirada… y se asustó - ¡Mierda, ya llegaron a ese…!

-Jejeje…

La débil risa de Turles los hiso verlo… ver como crecía, le crecía pelaje… de pronto, Turles era un gran simio.

-Genial, se volvió Ohzaru - mascullo Drax, temblando ligeramente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ - se rio Turles manteniendo la conciencia - Ahora no son más que moscas. ¿Y cómo se acaba con una mosca?

Turles extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas…

-¡Mierda! - Winter y Drax salieron disparados… pero Crom no lo logro.

PLAF

Turles aplasto a Crom sin piedad alguna…sin embargo, al separar sus manos, lo que cayo fue un Crom literalmente aplastado.

-Eso… dolió… - declaro Crom reacomodándose… su cuerpo será similar a la goma, pero no quita que puede sentir dolor.

-Je, el chicle sobrevivió - se burló Turles - ¡Veamos cómo le va al resto!

Para su sorpresa, Turles salto e impacto con el reverso de su mano a Winter, enviándolo contra una formación rocosa y atravesándola… junto a otras tres.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que cortarle la cola! -Drax salió disparado contra Turles.

Cuando el saiyajin estaba por golpearlo… Drax dio un giro y se dirigió a la cola.

Concentro ki en su mano, convirtiendo su mano en un arma tan filosa como una espada… la alzo, dispuesto a cortar esa cola…

CLANK

Y choco contra un aura de ki que cubría la cola, para su shock.

-¿En serio pensaste que no cubriría ese punto débil?

La cola de Turles se movió y…

PUM

Impacto a Drax lanzándolo lejos… pero fue atrapado por Crom quien también cargaba a Winter.

-Debemos retroceder… Turles es muy poderoso ahora - declaro Winter, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido.

Crom asintió y se alejó…

Y choco contra una Raven que voló en su dirección.

-¿Raven? - pregunto Crom… afortunadamente, Raven impacto su espalda.

-M-Mierda… - Raven tenía varios cortes que variaban desde menores a serios. Su armadura estaba destruida también, dejándola sola con el spandex interno negro, las botas y los guantes.

A su lado, llegaron unos heridos Summer, Beat y Note… la humana tenia sangre cayendo de una herida en el rostro, haciendo que cerrara el ojo derecho. Su traje y cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, y la parte naranja del gi superior fue destrozada.

Beat y Note estaban en las mismas, pero se les notaban más cansados que los demás.

-¿Esto es todo~?

-Esperaba más.

El grupo fue rodeado entonces por Turles Ohzaru y Jarecta.

De mientras, con Mithra…

-Muy bien, creo que ahora tengo lo necesario para sus entrenamientos - murmuro Mithra levantándose de la roca.

- _"Que bien… ¡Pero no servirá de nada si mueren!"_ \- grito furiosa la Kaio-Shin del tiempo.

-No te estreses que te saldrán arrugas~

Mithra se rio, podía sentir como Chronoa rechinaba los dientes furiosa.

Mithra vio como los chicos estaban juntos y heridos, con Jarecta y un Turles Ohzaru rodeándolos. La diosa sonrió con cierto nivel de sadismo antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz multicolor.

Winter se alarmo cuando vio como la boca de Turles se abría revelando una luz brillante y Jarecta extendía un dedo a un lado.

-¡Todos cúbranse! - ordeno y junto a su equipo formo una barrera de ki… sin embargo, sus estados actuales solo pudieron logras una débil barrera que apenas si los protegería.

-¡Desapares….

PUM

PAM

El ataque de Turles termino estallando en su boca cuando un golpe lo forzó a cerrar la mandíbula de golpe, mientras que Jarecta fue enviado contra el suelo, donde quedo incrustado en un cráter de buen tamaño.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - grito de dolor Turles sujetando su boca sangrante.

-Oh perdón~ - Mithra apareció sobre Turles… su tono de voz y la sonrisa sádica en su rostro eran un claro indicativo de que sus palabras fueron falsas.

-¡M-Maldita! - grito furioso Turles con su boca sangrando.

El Ohzaru lanzo un golpe… pero Mithra desapareció en un flash multicolor para sorpresa del saiyajin malvado.

Sus ojos se abrieron el shock cuando sintió como alguien lo levantaba con mucha facilidad… desde su cola.

-Kukuku~ vamos a girar monito~

FIUSH

FIUSH

FIUSH

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - grito Turles, comenzado a girar altas velocidades.

La mente del resto apenas podía procesar la facilidad con la que Mithra estaba haciendo girar algo de ese tamaño tan fácilmente.

La sonrisa de Mithra solo se ensancho cuando decidió soltar a Turles…

Jarecta, por otra parte, se recuperaba de ese golpe… sabía que esa chica era fuerte, ¡Pero no tan fuerte! ¡Se sintió peor que un golpe de Mira!

Se sintió igual que los de…

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos al ver una gran bola de pelos con armadura ser lanzado en su dirección…

Siiii… no iba a quedarse a recibir eso.

Jarecta se desvaneció en cubos mientras Turles impactaba las formaciones rocosas y seguía su camino.

El demonio se rearmo sobre el caído Ohzaru…

-No me olvide de ti~

… Jarecta trato de reprimir el escalofrió anormal que sintió en su columna por el tono sádico y macabro de Mithra.

Palabra clave, trato…

Mithra agarro al demonio de un brazo y lo atrajo un poco más, para impactar su codo en las costillas izquierdas de Jarecta. El demonio escupió sangre mientras sentía su armadura romperse así como sus costillas.

Sin embargo, Mithra no lo dejo irse y le encajo un rodillazo en el estómago… Jarecta sintió como si sus órganos fueran triturados.

Con mucha facilidad, Mithra arrojo con fuerza a Jarecta contra Turles… ambos terminaron arrastrándose varios metros mientras Mithra flotaba lentamente hacia ellos.

De mientras, el resto del equipo estaba en tierra, tratando de recuperarse.

-E-Ella… l-los está apaleando… - decía Raven sin creerlo.

-A-Así que… a-así de fuerte es ella - susurro Winter asombrado.

Él sabía que Mithra debía ser fuerte. La Kaio-Shin del Tiempo había dicho que solo ella podía enfrentarse a Jarecta… y ahora veía por qué…

-Tengan… - Crom saco de sus bolsillos… o de donde sea que las guarde… tres semillas Senzu - Hay que dividirlas… Summer y Raven, divídanse una; Winter y Drax otra; Y Beat y Note la última…

-E-Espera… ¿Y tú? - pregunto Note con preocupación e indecisión.

-Jejeje no te preocupes… soy el menos herido y el que posee mejores habilidades curativas - declaro Crom entregándole a cada dúo una semilla - Puedo ayudar con las heridas más letales que la semilla no pudo curar del todo.

Los otros seis se vieron… pero asintieron a las palabras del Majin.

Winter, Raven y Beat partieron sus semillas Senzu y les dieron una mitad a sus compañeros… si bien sus efectos estaban a la mitad, aun eran muy útiles.

-Bien… ¿ahora qué? - pregunto Summer.

-Yo creo que eso - dijo Drax señalando un lugar.

Todos siguieron con la vista la dirección… encontrándose con un Vegeta Ohzaru enfrentándose a un muy agotado Goku, Krillin y Gohan.

-... ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasa aquí? - cuestiono Note con una gota en la nuca.

En serio… su batalla debió haber hecho que la atención de todos se dirigiera a ellos, considerando lo cerca que estaban.

- _"Eso se debe a que Jarecta y Turles crearon una barrera a su alrededor"_ \- informo Trunks por medio del enlace.

-¿Una barrera?

- _"Hai… para evitar interferencias de la época, alguien genera una barrera tiempo espacial en un área determinada. Gracias a eso, las personas de la época no pueden notarlos ni podrán interferir"_ \- informo Chronoa entre sorprendida y enojada - _"Los Time Breakers deben tener a un muy hábil mago para poder crear algo así"_

-Debemos ayudar a Goku y los demás - declaro Winter - Si este Vegeta esta potenciado, no podrán vencerlo solos.

Todos asintieron levantándose, yendo a…

-Ara ara~ ¿Quién dijo que podían irse~?

Todos se detuvieron… cada uno comenzó a temblar de repente, traspirando a mares…

Solo había hablado… pero esas palabras, acompañadas por ese instinto asesino…

Les hiso sentir… que la muerte vino a reclamarlos.

 **Con Mithra:**

-¿Es todo~? - pregunto Mithra con un tono burlón sujetando del pie a un Turles normal…

En medio de la masacre, Mithra termino arrancándole la cola por accidente regresándolo a la normalidad…

-M-Maldita… - mascullo el saiyajin… su armadura estaba destrozada por completo, dejando ver los moretones y las heridas sangrandes… una pierna estaba doblada al lado opuesto y uno de sus hombros estaba dislocado.

-Gggrrr - gruño Jarecta debajo de Mithra… sus cuernos se rompieron, así como su armadura… su piel estaba llena de heridas sangrantes y quemaduras, así su pierna derecha estaba triturada y su brazo doblado como un pretzel.

-Oh vamos~ fui suave~ - declaro Mithra con una risita.

Y Turles y Jarecta palidecieron… ¡¿Suave?! ¡Estaban hechos mierda, de una forma que jamás pensaron posible! ¡¿Y dice que fue suave?!

-Ahora~ ¿Cómo los…? - los cuestionamientos de Mithra se cortaron cuando…

- _"¡Mithra! ¡¿Me copias?!"_

-Fuerte y claro Chronoa - dijo Mithra tirando a un lado a Turles - ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ya estaba por termi…

- _"¡Mama, esto es serio! ¡El equipo se está enfrentando a alguien que los está masacrando!"_

Mithra ensancho los ojos, antes de entrecerrarlos - ¿Segura Miyu?

- _"¡No hay duda! ¡Se dirigían a ayudar al señor Goku cuando un sujeto desconocido intervino! ¡Ninguno pudo siquiera tocarlo!"_ \- el grito de Trunks resonó en la cabeza de Mithra.

-Entendido - dijo Mithra con seriedad cortando la comunicación y desapareciendo en un flash multicolor.

 **Con los demás:**

 **-** Ara ara~ esperaba un mejor desafío~

Se burló la voz sosteniendo a Raven del cuello… el resto del equipo yacía derrotado e inconsciente en el suelo, Crom y Drax estaban enterrados en cráteres, Winter estaba sobre un pilar de roca, Beat y Note estaban enterrados en formaciones rocosas y Summer se encontraba debajo de unas rocas.

Todos estaban muy heridos… incluso Crom, a quien le faltaban partes del cuerpo que estaban dispersas.

-¿Q-Quien e-e-eres? - pregunto Raven escupiendo sangre.

-Kukuku~ no es necesario que lo sepas monita~ - se burló la figura misteriosa - Solo me interesa una personas… y ya está aquí~

La figura soltó a Raven… y bloqueo la patada entrante de Mithra.

PAM

Varias formaciones rocosas se destruyeron por la onda de choque.

Mithra se desvaneció en un flash y atrapo a Raven, poniéndola en el suelo.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí - declaro Mithra poniendo con cuidado a Raven.

-J-Je, y-ya la t-tenia d-donde q-quería - murmuro adolorida Raven, agarrando con fuerza su pierna derecha.

-Je, claro que si - Mithra e levanto y poso sus ojos en la figura.

Era… no tenía idea de lo que era. La figura usaba un manto negro y una máscara… que ahora que lo veía bien…

-Hey, yo fui la primera en hacer eso de la figura misteriosa - Mithra se elevó hasta ponerse a la altura de la figura - Supongo que no me dirás quien o que eres, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

La figura negó con una risita… bueno, la máscara no parecía tener un distorsionados de voz por lo menos - No no no~ sino no sería divertido~

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que era una mujer.

-Puedo suponer que eres una Time Breaker

-Tal vez~ - dijo la mujer - A decir verdad, nuestros objetivos están algo alineados y no tengo nada que hacer… además…

La mujer desapareció en un flash de colores y apareció detrás de Mithra.

-Así puedo conocerte~

PUM

Mithra bloqueo el golpe de la mujer, causando otra onda de choque que despejo en cielo.

Mithra se gira y lanza un gancho, pero la mujer lo esquiva retrocediendo. Avanza de golpe contra Mithra con una patada, pero la semidiosa se hace a un lado.

Mithra lanza con gancho cruzado, pero la mujer se hace ligeramente a un lado, y lanza un rodillazo que impacto el lado izquierdo de Mithra.

Mithra ensancho los ojos mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Eso… me dolió - susurro sorprendida… y con una gran sonrisa.

Solamente su hija pudo golpearla con la suficiente fuerza para que le duela, así como herirla también…

Y sentía… que al igual que ella, se estaba conteniendo mucho.

-Ese fue un buen golpe - alabo Mithra.

-Jejeje~ los tuyos también son buenos~ si no los esquivo me dolerían~ - declaro la mujer, aparentemente sonriendo debajo de su máscara - Lastima que me tenga que ir…

Para sorpresa de Mithra, Turles y Jarecta llegaron al lado de la mujer, flotando cubiertos por relámpagos dorados.

-Me llevare también la par de idiotas~ nos vemos, Mi-thra~

La mujer dijo lo último con un tono extraño, antes de desvanecerse junto al saiyajin y al demonio en un flash multicolor.

Mithra de mientras entrecerró los ojos… aunque la incredulidad seguía en su máxima expresión.

Eso… no podía ser posible. No se supone que alguien más lo tenga…

-[Estoy como tu Mithra] - Chackravartin apareció a su lado - [No entiendo como… pero ella…]

-Si… ella podía usar mantra.

Mantra… el poder de los semidioses de Shinkoku… el poder que actualmente solo poseen Mithra y Miyu… al menos hasta ahora.

Tendría que averiguarlo la próxima vez… Mithra con su velocidad llevo al equipo y a Beat y Note a una zona no destrozada, donde los recorto con cuidado.

- _"Estarán bien, pero hay que eliminar la anomalía para traerlos"_ \- dijo Chronoa por el enlace.

-Bien… - Mithra se levantó y miro a la distancia… - Supongo que es el mono gigante con armadura y cubierto por un aura oscura es la anomalía.

- _"Así es"_

-¿Debo matarlo?

- _"No… solo debes cortarle la cola"_ \- explico Trunks.

Mithra asintió y desapareció en un flash.

Apareció detrás del Vegeta Ohzaru, quien estaba apretando a muerte a Goku mientras Gohan y Krillin apenas podían pararse.

Mithra extendió su brazo… un aura anaranjada lo cubrió antes de levantarla y…

SLASH

La bajo, generando una onda de energía naranja que corto la cola… y dejo un gran surco en el suelo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en shock… lentamente, fue encogiéndose y reduciéndose, soltando a Goku que cayó como un saco de papas al suelo.

En un minuto, Vegeta había vuelto a la normalidad, mostrando su traje destrozado y cuerpo completamente herido… lentamente se fue arrastrando, sacando de su traje un control remoto.

Krillin trato de levantarse… pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó.

Intento arrastrarse, pero Mithra se puso en frente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿P-Por qué…? - pregunto con dificultad el humano.

- _"No puedes decirle"_ \- dijo Chronoa - _"Vegeta se volverá un valioso aliado en el futuro, pero no podemos dejar que sepan del futuro"_

Mithra asintió… nunca fue bueno que alguien sepa eventos futuros, debido al riesgo de malinterpretarlos.

Ha visto un mundo así, donde un dios recibió una predicción de que su hijo lo matara y en consecuencia trato de matarlo, haciendo que la profecía se cumpliera.

Mithra vio como una esfera descendía hasta Vegeta, abriéndose y revelándose como una especie de nave espacial individual. El saiyajin se subió, dándole una última mirada a los terrícolas, antes de elevarse hacia el espacio y desaparecer.

-O-Oye… - Mithra se giró, encontrándose con un muy herido Goku quien apenas se podía mantener consiente - G-gracias.

-No hay problema - respondió Mithra desapareciendo en un flash multicolor y reapareciendo con el equipo Omega, Beat y Note - ¿Ya está Chronoa?

- _"Hai Mithra, la anomalía se arregló"_

-Bien, entonces regresare con todos - declaro Mithra, sacando el pergamino que Winter le había dado cuando llegaron.

Con un pensamiento, una luz la cubrió y a los heridos, desvaneciéndose de ese tiempo.

 **Nido del tiempo:**

Mithra apareció junto a los 7 heridos.

-Justo a tiempo - declaro Trunks corriendo junto a Mai y Chronoa. Los tres se arrodillaron y les dieron a cada uno una semilla Senzu, sanando sus heridas de forma instantánea.

-Ya no corren peligro, pero deberán descansar - declaro la Kaio-shin - ¿Nos ayudan a llevarlos al hospital?

Mithra asintió, haciendo que los 7 floten cubiertos por unos rayos dorados que no los lastimaban.

 **Más tarde:**

Mithra caminaba por las calles de Toki Toki… habían dejado al equipo Omega, Beat y Note en su casa, ya que el hospital no tenía suficientes camillas en este momento.

Chronoa, Trunks y Mai se quedaron por si despiertan, Miyu fue a explorar el nuevo lugar y ella solo salió a caminar, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Esa mujer misteriosa… usaba mantra.

Eso debía ser imposible. Ella y Miyu eran las ultimas semidiosas con acceso al mantra… ¿Cómo lo obtuvo esa mujer?

Ademas… su velocidad y fuerza… le decían que ella no lo obtuvo hace poco. Debió pasar MUCHO tiempo entrenando con el mantra y sus capacidades físicas.

-¿Tu qué piensas Chackra?

-[Por la forma en la que se movía, su fuerza y su confianza… puedo decir que su tiempo de entrenamiento debe superar al de Miyu… talvez incluso iguala al tuyo] - declaro la araña dorada con un tono de seriedad.

Mithra entrecerró más los ojos… Si eso último era cierto, entonces esa mujer debió vivir en Shinkoku, en su época…

Pero eso era imposible… ella había sido la última semidiosa, el ultimo ser con mantra ya que era la heredera de Chackravartin.

Entonces… ¿Cómo…?

Cualquier pregunta que se hacía se cortó cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien.

-Perdón - se disculpó Mithra mirando con quien choco… ¿era idea suya o los transeúntes estaban… algo alejados?

Con quien choco era aparentemente una majin… sin embargo, era muy diferente a las demás majin femeninas que vio.

Para empezar, era alta, solo siendo más pequeña que ella por unos centímetros. Tenía la piel rosa, con una cola saliendo de su espalda baja y pelo blanco largo y ondulado, con un tinte rosado, que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda media.

Sus ojos eran de un tono gris con retina blanca y sus uñas eran de un curioso color negro. Usaba un sostén deportivo negro que marcaba su muy bien desarrollado pecho, unas mangas negras que llegaban casi al hombro, con un par de anillos dorados en cada muñeca.

También, usaba un pantalón holgado blanco junto a unos zapatos de tacón negros con punta dorada metálica.

Curiosamente, llevaba unas bolsas de compras con muchos… muchos… MUCHOS dulces.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Mithra ayudando a la majin a levantarse.

-¿Eh? - esta… vio con genuina sorpresa a Mithra.

-Te pregunte si estabas bien - volvió a preguntar Mithra.

-T-Tu… n-no te estas alejando - susurro la majin sin salir de su sorpresa.

Mithra parpadeo confundida… más al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos de la majin.

-S-Soy 21, ¿C-cuál es tu nombre? - se presentó y pregunto la majin identificada como 21, acercándose un poco más a Mithra.

-Oh, me llamo Mithra~

-Mithra - repitió 21… el nombre de la primera persona que se le acerca genuinamente sin miedo.

Ninguna lo sabía, pero la primera amistad genuina de ambas… nacería en ese momento

* * *

 **Opening de Dragón Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3:**

 **(Instrumental)**

Siete esferas surcaban el espacio en formación, mientras el título del fic aparecía brevemente. Cuando el título se desvanece, las siete esferas se dirigen a la pantalla, revelando que eran las esferas del dragón.

La imagen cambia, revelando que las esferas se dirigen a la Tierra. Las siete chocan con fuerza levantando polvo.

Cuando el polvo se desvanece, revela a una mujer rubia de traje blanco junto a una niña albina con ropa extraña y un hacha rustica. Ambas se cubren de un aura multicolor antes de elevar sus brazos y causar un tornado que cubre el cielo de oscuridad.

 **dark fukaku mihatenu sora yo**

 **tsuki ha ookina kizuato darou**

Las nubes causan que los pergaminos se alteren, alertando a Mithra y Miyu en casa, quienes estaban entrenando. Ambas se cubren de un aura multicolor, apareciendo en el Nido del Tiempo y de ahí se dirigen a la anomalía, ambas con una sonrisa ansiosa.

 **spark yami ni ugomeiteru hitokage**

De un portal oscuro, sale una mujer sexy de pelo blanco, piel azul y vestido rojo con negro, seguido de un sujeto musculoso con las mismas características, solo que con una armadura blanca extraña, y por ultimo sale Jarecta.

El trio lanza un ataque contra varios Guerreros Z, antes de dirigirse hacia la anomalía también.

 **zoushoku shiteiku ze!**

Beat, Note y 21 escuchan la alerta, y dejan de relajarse para dirigirse al lugar también: Beat y Note en SSJ 2 mientras 21 iba adelante con su forma normal (majin)

 **majou no typhoon**

 **kyouki no hurricane**

Frente a la rubia y la niña albina, estaba Trunks en SSJ 2 junto al equipo Omega. La niña sonríe al sentir algo, y se gira para chocar su hacha contra el hacha dorada de Miyu. La imagen se corta, mostrando la sonrisa de la niña albina y la cara seria de Miyu.

 **butsukariau it's warriors!**

La rubia realiza una serie de patadas y golpes, finalizando con un golpe con la palma de su mano. El equipo Omega y Trunks son mandados a volar… pero son interceptados rápidamente por Mithra, quien los deja en el suelo antes de sonreírles y lanzarse contra la sonriente rubia.

 **survivor! you are the survivo** **r!**

 **zetsubou wo kirisaki**

 **yuganda tsumi wo shitomero!**

El choque de ambas causo un estallido que destruyo una buena parte del área. Ambas descendieron, continuando su combate chocando puños y patadas mientras se movían en círculo. En un punto, la imagen se divide, mostrando el rostro sonriente de ambas encarando a la otra.

 **survivor! the super survivor!**

 **genkai wo kowase yo**

 **ikareru tamashii fight far!**

La albina de piel azul, el albino y Jarecta aparecieron en medio del combate de Mithray Miyu. El trio se fijaba donde intervenir, pero son interceptados por Beat, Note y 21: Beat impacta a Jarecta en el pecho con una patada, pero el demonio lo golpea con su puño; Note y la albina chocan, el puño de la saiyajin y el báculo de la albina; Y 21 y el albino chocan sus puños.

La imagen cambia a la niña y la rubia girando, lanzando un corte de hacha y un corte con la mano respectivamente. Luego cambia a Miyu chocan su hacha para luego a Mithra chocar su puño.

Al final, todos terminan luchan en el suelo: Mithra y la rubia chocando sus puños, Miyu y la niña intercambiando golpes con las hachas, Note y la albina lanzándose rayos de ki, Beat y Jarecta golpeándose donde podían y 21 y el albido disparándose potentes ráfagas de ki.

La imagen cambia, mostrando a planeta sufriendo de las explosiones de ambos grupos. Al final se dividen en dos grupos: Por un lado la rubia, la niña, la albina, el albino y Jarecta, y por el otro Mithra, Miyu, Beat, Note y 21.

Ambos equipos cargas sus respectivos ataques, lanzándolos después. Los ataques chocaron el en mismo punto, comenzando a formar una esfera de pura energía. La imagen cambia entre los rostros de los diez personajes, finalizando con Mithra quien sonríe, antes de que la esfera crezca y lo consuma todo.

Al final, se muestra el título: Dragon Ball Mantra Heroes.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el cap señores y señoras.**

 **Lamento en serio la tardanza, pero entre la universidad, y el nuevo Devil May Cry, perdí el tiempo.**

 **Como notaran, deje de lado lo del pasado de Mithra, optándolo por simplificarlo y simplemente dar pequeñas referencias a él a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Ahora… ¿Quién será esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Cómo puede usar el mantra? ¿Qué será del equipo Omega, de Beat y de Note? Si, faltan más preguntas pero ni ganas de escribirlas.**

 **Con eso dicho, dejen sus reviews por favor y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


End file.
